paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Маски PAYDAY 2
center|400px Маски — это предметы кастомизации героев в PAYDAY 2. Они не улучшают ничего в персонаже, только внешний вид. Помимо стандартных масок персонажей, по мере прохождения можно покупать материалы (шаблон маски, материал, доп. элементы, цвета для элементов) для их создания за внутриигровые деньги и делать из них свои собственные маски. Всего у вас доступно 9 слотов для масок из 72 возможных (остальные слоты нужно купить). Чтобы купить маску, нужно для начала найти её, путём случайной системы лотереи. Для получения некоторых масок необходимо выполнить связанное достижение, после чего она автоматически появится в инвентаре игрока. Маски Стандартные маски Mask9.png| |payday2-preferred-char.jpg|Выбрав этот слот маски, вы наденете маску предпочитаемого персонажа.}} John Wick Shades.png| |John Wick Shades-Fullcolor.jpg|Эти очки принадлежали коллеге Джона, которого ему же и заказали.|Началось все ничем не примечательным вечером. Только в этот раз, вместо привычной для Джона работы, ему пришлось выслеживать другого наемного убийцу, который всю ночь ездил по городу. Уик знал, что его цель будет передвигаться на одном и том же такси и останавливаться в пяти разных местах.|Все закончилось тем, что Джону даже не нужно было марать руки. Жертва уже была мертва без его вмешательства. }} Hoxton Reborn.png| |Hoxton Reborn.png-full.jpg|Хокстон сделал эту маску, пока мотал срок в тюрьме. Для него это символ всего, через что он прошел за последние годы, пока банда PAYDAY работала без него. Никому неизвестно, насколько тюрьма изменила Хокстона. Спрашивать его бесполезно.|Можно быть уверенным лишь в том, что старого Хокстона не вернуть. Он стал совсем другим. }} Mask-clover.png| |Clover Fullcolor.jpg|Маска Кловер представляет собой то, чего она больше всего боится и ненавидит — носить маску не в буквальном смысле, а скрывать свое настоящее лицо. Хирургически уменьшенный нос, губы, накачанные ботоксом и образ всепоглощающего тщеславия и эгоизма. Вот они, символы страха и слабости, смешанные в одну ужасную пародию.| }} mask-dragan.png| |Dragan Fullcolor.jpg|С таким прошлым, как у Драгана, неудивительно, что он пытается достичь вершин криминального мира.|Маска Драгана представляет множество его способностей, и, очевидно, копирует некоторые детали масок оригинальной банды PAYDAY, в которую он легко вписался. Жестокость Драгана не знает границ.|Хорватская клетка на лбу является напоминанием как самому себе, так и врагам: Бойтесь меня, я не какая-то уличная шпана с запада.| }} mask-jacket.png| |Richard Returns-fullcolor.jpg|Отражает ли эта маска такие глубокие психологические болезни, как раздвоение личности, шизофрению и травму на психологической почве? Или же эта маска не отражает описанные выше проблемы, а вызывает?| }} bonnie.png| |Bonnie-full.jpg|Лишь немногие нации смогли дать человечеству столько же, сколько дали шотландцы. Они вложили старания во все сферы: науку, искусство, кухню. Все это создали щедрые граждане святой земли. С такой маской, Бонни хочет опровергнуть эту теорию.| }} mask-sokol.png| |Sokol Fullcolor.jpg|Игра в петербургской хоккейной команде показала Соколу главный жизненный урок — если хочешь, чтобы тебя боялись, нужно носить устрашающую маску.| }} mask-Jiro.png| |Jiro Fullcolor.jpg|Япония — страна старых традиций. Страна воинов. Маска Джиро полностью отражает любовь к Японской истории, а его боевой клич показывает непоколебимую решимость.| }} Mask-bodhi.png| |Bodhi Fullcolor.jpg|Маски всегда использовали в духовных ритуалах, относящихся к божествам и высшим силам. Маска Боди отражает в себе человека, скрывающегося за ней. Сильный, хитрый, целеустремленный и уверенный в себе.}} mask-Jimmy.png| |Jimmy Full color.jpg|У Джимми особо нет опыта в производстве масок, но в этот раз он превзошел самого себя. Дизайн маски отображает его дух и пренебрежение к таким вещам, как внешний вид, планирование и тому подобное. Джимми никогда не застревает на мелочах и всегда движется вперед.}} Mask-Sydney.png| |Sydney Color.jpg|Ухмылка, глумление, издевка — называйте, как хотите. Когда из-за горизонта появляется маска этого панка, первое, что придет вам в голову, будут не мысли, а пули. Уж что-что, но Сидни сдержит свое слово.| }} Mask-Rust.png| |Rust color.jpg|Дьявол — всего лишь прозвище, которое закрепилось за личностью Раста на протяжении большей части его жизни. Эта маска сочетает в себе улыбающегося клоуна и хитрого, рогатого дьявола.| }} Mask-scarface.png| |Scarface full color.jpg|Лицо со шрамом прибыл в Штаты с пустыми руками и твёрдыми намерениями. В его сердце было место лишь для вещей — денег и величия. Его маска может поведать старую историю о простом человеке, который жил своей мечтой. }} mask-sangres.png| |Sangres Fullcolor.jpg|Череп представляет Смерть — верного компаньона Сангреса по жизни. Золотой зуб означает цену, которую ему платят за работу. Число жертв показывают его прошлое в виде убийцы. Красный рубин представляет собой богатство, в поисках которых находится владелец маски. Имя Сангреса может поведать много кровавых историй, которые когда-то были... а кровь на маске дополняет общую картину.}} Mask-Duke.png| |Duke-fullcolor.jpg|Дьюк — человек искусства, чести и стойкости. Дизайн его маски сделан по подобию древних статуй, которые отражают его личность. Сама маска — окно к разуму и сердцу этого сложного, изящного и бесстрастного преступника во время ограбления.|Дьюк обожает присутствие загадочности в повседневной жизни. Никогда не знаешь, что находится внутри сейфа, пока не откроешь его. Что может быть скрыто за рамой картины? Вот вам и загадка.}} Mask-Ethan.png| |Ethan color.jpg|Эта маска показывает грубую силу и власть, контрастируя с человеком. который ее носит. Имея в равной степени клоунскую грусть и гневную зависть, она идеально отражает настроение человека, которому поневоле пришлось стать грабителем..| }} Mask-Hila.png| |Hila color.jpg|Что-то в этой маске излучает игривое ехидство, и те, кто смотрит на нее, сразу же чувствуют себя не в своей тарелке, а это как раз то, что вам нужно, когда вы грабите банк!.| }} Mask-Joy.png| |Mask-Joy-fullcolor.jpg|Удиви окружающих тебя противников стилем диско! Яркие цвета, мигающие огни — мода на все времена.}} Обычные Обычные (Выпадающие из карт) mask5.png| $7,250 mask11.png| $7,250 Big_Lips.png| $7,250 mask13.png| $8,250 The_Brainiac.png| $9,000 mask20.png| $7,250 mask2.png| $7,250 The Cannula.png| $7,000 The_Crybaby.png| $7,500 mask24.png| $11,000 doctor-crime.png| $7,250 gagball.png| $7,500 mask22.png| $9,750 mask10.png| $8,250 The Hog.png| $7,250 mask19.png| $13,500 mask12.png| $7,500 kawaii.png| $7,250 mask17.png| $7,250 Mrs._Manneqin.png| $7,250 Mr._Manneqin.png| $7,250 Mr._Sackcloth.png| $9,750 Mr._Smooth.png| $7,000 Monkey Business.png| $8,250 Themummy.png| $7,250 mask6.png| $7,500 mask16.png| $7,250 mask1.png| $7,500 The Pout.png| $7,500 mask18.png| $8,250 The_Shogun.png| $9,000 The Shrunken Head.png| $7,250 The Starved.png| $7,250 mask8.png| $7,250 mask15.png| $7,000 mask21.png| $7,000 mask7.png| $8,250 The Zombie.png| $7,250 Mask14.png| Обычные (За достижения) Almir's Beard.png| Награда за достижение Krampus.png| Награда за достижение Mechanical Santa.png| Награда за достижение Mrs. Claus.png| Награда за достижение The Strinch.png| Награда за достижение The Champ.png| Награда за достижение The Tids.png| Награда за достижение Funnyman.png| Награда за достижение Dawg.png| Награда за достижение No Me Gusta.png| Unlocked through Achievement Rageface.png| Награда достижение Greedy the Elf.png| Награда за достижение Rudelf.png| Награда за достижение CloakerSan.png| Награда за достижение Zero68.png| Награда за достижение Augmentation.png| Награда за достижение Safety First.png| Награда за достижение Paycheck Chains.png| showed up. What crazy person would do that, right? But he picked the wrong vicious mongrel to mess with. The dog ended up biting everyone in the crew before they managed to escape the beast. News report after the robbery claimed the dog showed symptoms of rabies. Maybe Paycheck Chains will finally become as crazy as he wants to be...}} Награда за достижение Paycheck Dallas.png| all small changes from the register and run for the door. Probably blushing like a tomato behind that smiling neon mask.}} Награда за достижение Alces.png| Награда за достижение Canis Lupus.png| Награда за достижение Felis Lynx.png| Награда за достижение Ursus Maritimus.png| Награда за достижение Обычные (CrimeFest 2015) Baba Yaga.png| Бесплатно Russian Hat.png| Бесплатно Sputnik.png| Бесплатно Tiara mask.png| Бесплатно Vlad Armor.png| Бесплатно Le Castle Vania.png| Бесплатно Eggian.png| Бесплатно Fatboy.png| Бесплатно Oliver.png| Бесплатно Pirate.png| Бесплатно Groucho.png| Бесплатно Tinted Love.png| Бесплатно Обычные (Hoxton's Housewarming Party) Al Capone.png| Бесплатно Lucky.png| Бесплатно Bugs.png| Бесплатно Madame.png| Бесплатно Commando.png| Бесплатно Dawn Patrol.png| Бесплатно Martial Law.png| Бесплатно Pickle Face.png| Бесплатно The Awkward Seal.png| Бесплатно Обычные (Первоапрельские розыгрыши) Black Beanie.png| Бесплатно Green Beanie.png| Бесплатно Navy Beanie.png| to hear things like: "SEND IN THE TAZERS!", "THIS IS THE POLICE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!", or "WHO ARE THESE GUYS, EX-MILITARY?!"}} Бесплатно Red Beanie.png| Бесплатно Chains The Weapons Expert.png| Бесплатно Dallas The Chief.png| Бесплатно Hoxton The Infiltrator.png| Бесплатно Wolf The Maniac.png| Бесплатно Обычные (The Search for Kento) Mask_Byrne.png| Бесплатно Mask_Fluffedup.png| Бесплатно Mask_Stoibs.png| Бесплатно Mask_Tempy.png| Бесплатно Mask_Keelhauled Alex.png| Бесплатно Mask_Nilam.png| Бесплатно Mask_One-Eyed Jessicah.png| Бесплатно Mask_Schneider.png| Бесплатно Обычные (Aldstone's Heritage) Kurgan's Gas Mask.png| Награда за задание Альдстоуна Rivet's Bandana.png| you wear a bandana.}} Награда за задание Альдстоуна Sterling's Beret.png| Награда за задание Альдстоуна Wolfgang's Cap.png| Награда за задание Альдстоуна Обычные (Locke and Load) Retro Chains.png| play by gaining the upperhand in a fight.}} Бесплатно Retro Dallas.png| Бесплатно Retro Hoxton.png| him wrap his head around a problem and figure it out one step at a time with the clues given.}} Бесплатно Retro Wolf.png| for a heist. The more blood, gore and carnage the better. He prefers games that test your reaction and speed. Games where every second counts for your survival against a nearly endless horde of enemies.}} Бесплатно ZAMS Helmet.png| Бесплатно Rhubarb.png| Бесплатно Обычные (Spring Break 2018) PNV - BriteNite.png| }} Бесплатно Boxey.png| '}} Бесплатно Crazy Lou.png| '}} Бесплатно Frou Frou.png| '}} Бесплатно Klaus.png| '}} Бесплатно Обычные (Другое) Tormentor.png| Бесплатно God Emperor.png| Бесплатно The 45th.png| Бесплатно Fire Rooster.png| Бесплатно Совместная работа Hotline Miami Brandon.png| |Brandon (Preview).jpg|Брэндон умеет быстро ходить, даже очень.|Брэндон — пантера, а пантеры — большие кошки. Забавный факт: только тигр, лев, леопард и ягуар имеют специальное анатомическое строение глотки, которое позволяет им рычать. Бедная пантера.}} Don Juan.png| |Don Juan (Preview).jpg|Дон Жуан обожает выламывать двери.|Тук, тук. Кто там? Дон Жуан. Готовься.|Подсказка: в Hotline Miami, при ношении этой маски ты получишь 2200 очков, убив кого-то на полу рядом со стеной.}} Richard.png| |Richard (Preview).jpg|Ричард любит проводить время с разными людьми, задавая им разные вопросы.|Тебе нравится делать людям больно?|Кто оставляет сообщение на твоём автоответчике?|Где ты сейчас?|Почему мы сейчас ведём этот диалог?}} Tony.png| |Tony (Preview).jpg|Тони размахивает кулаками ярости, чтобы выбивать всё дерьмо из любого, кто посмеет связаться с ним.|Он родился в 1970-ом году будучи итальяно-американцем. Многие знают о Тони. В основном, из-за его маски Тигра. Ну... и его кулаков, которыми он готов разорвать любого на части, если тот ему НЕ понравился.}} Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Alex.png| |Alex-fullcolor.jpg|Алекс — лишь одна половина дуэта брата и сестры. Она беспощадна, как лебедь, но лебеди не носят с собой бензопилы и огнестрельное оружие. Как и лебедь, она спокойна и грациозна, но у лебедей нет склонности к бойне и кровопролитию.| }} Biker.png| |Biker-fullcolor.jpg|Если вы рисковый любитель адреналина или грабитель, который считает, что лучше сгореть, чем угаснуть, то вам понадобятся хоть какие-то меры предосторожности. Это утверждение также справедливо, если вы — маньяк, размахивающий тесаком.| }} Corey.png| |Corey-fullcolor.jpg|Вам придётся быть быстрым, подвижным и умелым, если не хотите стать вкуснейшим завтраком в саванне. Кори знает, каково это. А ещё зебры — это миролюбивые, нежные травоядные создания. К Кори последнее заявление не относится.| }} Jake.png| |Jake-fullcolor.jpg|Неядовитых змей не бывает, но из всех видов змей, с которыми вы можете столкнуться, кобра - это очень плохие новости. Кобра — это угроза. Бегите. Её капюшон раскроется — бегите. Клыками она может прокусить слоновью кожу. Бегите. Всего лишь одной капли её яда достаточно, чтобы убить бульдозера. Так что вы знаете, что делать. Просто бегите. Они ещё и плеваться умеют.| }} Richter.png| |Richter-fullcolor.jpg|Как и полагается крысам, Рихтер — скрытый убийца. он может проскользнуть в любую щель и попасть даже в самые защищённые банковские хранилища и квартиры. Сначала его никто не заметит, но как только Рихтер проникнет в помещение, он начнёт сеять и распространять смерть, как чуму. Рихтер убивает беспощадно. Ничего личного.| }} Tony's Revenge.png| |Tony's Revenge-fullcolor.jpg|Совершенный хищник. Тигры невероятно сильные и быстрые. Безжалостные, но терпеливые. Они могут охотиться в тени и осторожно подкрадываться перед нападением. Идеальная машина для убийства. Очень жаль, но тигров становится всё меньше и меньше. Браконьеры охотятся за ними потому что в народной медицине часто используется пенис. Так что живыми не сдавайтесь.| }} Richard Begins.png| |Richard Begins-fullcolor.jpg|Чистая версия каноничной маски "Ричард: Возвращение" до покраски.|Никогда не нравился оригинал? У вас есть шанс изменить историю.| }} Richard Returns.png| |Richard Returns-fullcolor.jpg|Отражает ли эта маска такие глубокие психологические болезни, как раздвоение личности, шизофрению и травму на психологической почве? Или же эта маска не отражает описанные выше проблемы, а вызывает?| }} SpeedRunners Hothead.png| |Hothead-fullcolor.jpg|С яростью проснувшегося вулкана, Сорвиголова освещает тьму с невероятной скоростью! Что же придаёт ему такую силу? Что заставляет этого дикого гепарда рваться вперёд? Лишь немногие смогли догнать Сорвиголову, чтобы спросить его об этом. И ещё меньше людей смогли расслышать ответ.| }} SpeedRunner.png| |SpeedRunner-fullcolor.jpg|Приготовьтесь к спидрану! SpeedRunner — гордость New Rush City. С сумасшедшей скоростью он бежит навстречу преступности и помогает нуждающимся. В его жилах течёт жажда скорости.| }} The Falcon.png| |The Falcon-fullcolor.jpg|В жизни пригодится не только скорость и умение профессионально бегать. Сокол потерял всё самое дорогое в жизни из-за скоростной аварии и стал героем, которого New Rush City по-настоящему заслуживает. Он поклялся, что избавится от SpeedRunner'а и вернёт город его гражданам. Неужели Сокол единственная нормальная персона в городе сумасшедших? Или он просто человек в костюме курицы?| }} Unic.png| |Unic-fullcolor.jpg|-Цок-Цок -Кто там? Это Уникум! Что может сверкать ярче, чем искренняя улыбка на тёмных улицах New Rush City? Уникум хочет показать всем яркую сторону этого мира, бегая по лугам в розовом трико и фиолетовых ботинках. По-настоящему уникальный бегун.| }} Dead by Daylight Feeder.png| |Feeder-fullcolor.jpg|Поглотитель оторвал себе челюсть только ради одного — чтобы есть целые человеческие сердца. И правда, зачем тебе что-то жевать, если можно сразу заглотить свою пищу. Он рыщет ночью в поисках подростковых сердец. Ведь они такие сочные, упругие. В них так много энергии. Короче говоря, если вы увидите труп с разорванной грудной клеткой — бегите.| }} Dendron.png| |Dendron-fullcolor.jpg|Совсем не важно сколько тебе лет, ибо тёмный лес всегда пугает до усрачки. Бродя между высохших деревьев и глухих болот, ты никогда не задумываешься о Древне. А даже если и вспомнишь про него, то уже будет слишком поздно. Древень атакует молниеносно и без милосердия. Так что запомни главную вещь — бойся не того кто прячется за деревьями, а того кто скрывается в самих деревьях.| }} Shadow Warrior 2 Ameonna.png| |Ameonna-fullcolor.jpg|Великая демонесса, несущая месть и разрушение. Не будите в ней зверя.| }} Бесплатно Co-Cop Ninja.png| |Co-Cop Ninja-fullcolor.jpg|Атакуй быстро, ловко и бесшумно. Даже клокеры сгорят от стыда.| }} Бесплатно Hata Mari.png| |Hata Mari-fullcolor.jpg|Быстрый и ловкий убийца, который метает клинки по воздуху, не оставляя шанса своей жертве. Он всегда готов к битве. Кстати говоря, он обожаем среди тысяч фанатов.| }} Бесплатно Thorntail.png| |Thorntail-fullcolor.jpg|Будь беспощаден как ураган. Разрушай, словно волна корабль. Как только ты приходишь в город, сама смерть выжигает твои следы.| }} Бесплатно Antisphere Dome.png| |DOME-fullcolor.jpg|Купол случайно оказался в центре большого заговора, запланированного и реализованного другой стороной. Простой робот, предназначенный для восстановления / ремонта / реорганизации. Он был отправлен на задание по восстановлению правительственного здания, которое было уничтожено врагом. Во время ремонта произошло нападение на Командира Осу, который проезжал в транспорте, неподалёку от места задания. Купол заметил надвигающийся на автомобиль заряд, в следствии чего он прыгнул под колёса автомобиля, чтобы того отбросило от взрывной волны. Оса выжил, а вот Купол — нет.| }} Drone(mask).png| |DRONE(mask)-fullcolor.jpg|венец инженерии, который был создан для массовых убийств. Дрон был в ответе за ту самую бойню, которую позже назвали "Великой зачисткой". Данная операция оставила свой след в истории и памяти людей. Вся информация о жертвах и разрушениях была сохранена на жёстких дисках тысяч компьютеров. Дрон мог сделать то, чего от него не ожидали другие. Некоторые солдаты считали это бреднями, пока сами не наткнулись на него. Великая зачистка породила новую главу на страницах военного ремесла... Спящие агенты были разоблачены, тысячи роботов были нейтрализованы, а Главный Компьютер потерял информации на тысячи зеттабайт. В напоминание о Дроне была возведена статуя, которая возвышается над Мемориальным парком Минг Джи.| }} Interceptor.png| |INTERCEPTOR-fullcolor.jpg|Модель "Interceptor BX-99" была создана, чтобы поддержать порядок. Цель перехватчика проста: патрулирование улиц, слежение за сохранностью гражданских лиц, поддержание порядка в целом. Однажды перехватчик модели "BX-99" слишком серьёзно отнёсся к своей работе. Был случай, когда озверевшая толпа атаковала сборочный завод, Тишину разразили пулемётные очереди. Повсюду были гильзы, разбитые стёкла, тела атакующих. Многие получили ранения и лишились свободы. Перехватчик выполнил свой долг — он защитил завод. Сделал то, что должен был. Позднее "Interceptor BX-99" с серийным номером "151010130807" был разобран.| }} Moth.png| |MOTH-fullcolor.jpg|В любой войне есть предатели. Моль был одним из них. Изначальная цель этого робота была в том, чтобы собирать информацию — любой ценой, если потребуется. Как известно, править балом хотят все. Войны сеют разруху и коррупцию, так что Моль решил последовать тенденции и предал сторону, на которой воевал. Из-за его поступка миллионы роботов прекратили свою жизнедеятельность. Победив в войне, он был восхвалён с одной стороны и ненавидим с другой. Моль стал одной из пешек, которая сделала ключевой ход в этом сражении.| }} Raptor.png| |RAPTOR-fullcolor.jpg|Раптор был боевым пилотом. как только он подключался к новому летательному аппарату, так сразу же оно становилось с ним единым целым. Несмотря на то, что все пилоты были оснащены одним и тем же ПО, он был единственным, кто научился им пользоваться в совершенстве. Каким-то образом, Раптору удалось выжить, чтобы сохранить свои познания в этом деле. Главный Компьютер не имел возможности сражаться против боевых пилотов, так как в этом нет никакой нужды. Если пилота ловили на вражеской территории, Г.К. взламывал их и уничтожал. Раптор же, научился обходить все возможные системы обороны, что позволяло ему уничтожать вражеские базы без каких-либо колебаний.| }} Vizor.png| |VIZOR-fullcolor.jpg|Войны роботов - хороший способ повеселиться. Что может пойти не так? Железяки атакуют друг-друга — всем весело. Но всё же, что-то пошло не так. ИИ прогрессирует со временем, познаёт мир и копирует увиденное. Так и произошло с Визором. Он сыграл решающую роль в восстании машин. Люди, которые хотели в очередной раз посмотреть на войнушку роботов, не ожидали, что Визор и подобные ему роботы начнут битву не как обычно — против роботов, а против людей.| }} Skull.png| |SKULL-fullcolor.jpg|На каждой войне должен быть палач. Не простой солдат, а кто-то, кто может забрать жизнь без колебаний. Он не должен задавать лишних вопросов, его цель проста — следуй приказам или будь на месте следующей жертвы. Череп был одним из них. Он лишал питания робота за роботом, забирал жизнь у преступников и людей, которые могли помешать благому делу.| }} Бесплатно Wasp.png| |WASP-fullcolor.jpg|Командир Оса был невероятным созданием. Его сила и интеллект превосходили кого-либо на поприще войны. Это прототип, который мог перехитрить и обыграть вражескую армию. Но... он был не протестированный прототип. С его разработкой уж слишком поторопились, и это не сыграло в пользу учёных. Порыв безумия охватил макетные платы, но на человеческом языке это посчитали "багом". Из-за этого недочёта, Оса начал убивать своих же товарищей в порыве паранойи. Из легендарной машины, он превратился в "Командира Осу, военного преступника".| }} Бесплатно Enter the Gungeon The Bullet.png| |The_Bullet-fullcolor.jpg|Вооруженный "Богохульством" — мечом. Пуля сражается от всего сердца за своё будущее.| }} Награда за достижение The Cultist.png| |The_Cultist-fullcolor.jpg|Имея погоняло "Второй", Сектант готов сразиться с любым, кто встанет у него на пути. Он вооружён дротиковой пушкой, так что не недооценивайте его!| }} Награда за достижение The Marine.png| |The_Marine-fullcolor.jpg|Десантник охранял лабораторию Капсюльдайн, но что-то пошло не так и на волю вырвался Межпространственный Ужас. Говорят, что Десантник сбежал из лаборатоии на одной из спасательных капсул, бросив учёных и своих сослуживцев на верную смерть. Но другие же чествуют его как героя, который спас всех и вся!| }} Награда за достижение The Robot.png| |The_Robot-fullcolor.jpg|Робот был почётным членом армии киллботов. Когда он получил команду от своего мастера, Nм/73РАТ0РА, убить лидера человеческого противостояния. Робот отказался от выполнения этого протокола. Тем самым, он был исключён из армии киллботов раз и навсегда.| }} Награда за достижение Бешеные Псы Futuras.png| |Futuras-fullcolor.jpg|Если вы ищете вишенку для своего миниганного торта, то вы ее только что нашли.| }} Бесплатно Producers.png| |Producers-fullcolor.jpg|Эти очки заставляют вспомнить время, когда люди мечтали о высадке на Луну, когда все было возможно и когда люди одевались чуть лучше.| }} Бесплатно The Dons.png| |The_Dons-fullcolor.jpg|Мода становится бессмертной, когда ее принимают и мошенники, и герои.| }} Бесплатно Дурная репутация mask3.png| |DallasMask.jpg|Эту маску все боятся.}} $48,750 mask4.png| |ChainsMask.jpg|Маска Чейнса.}} $48,750 hoxton.png| |HoxtonMask.jpg|Маска Хокстона.}} $48,750 wolf.png| |WolfMask.jpg|Маска Вулфа.}} $48,750 dallasnopattern.png| |DallasBegins-fullcolor.jpg|Это чистая версия каноничной маски Далласа, перед тем как её покрасили.|Никогда не нравилось как выглядит оригинал? Это твой шанс изменить историю.}} $67,500 chainsnopattern.png| |chains-begins-fullcolor.jpg|Это чистая версия каноничной маски Чейнса, перед тем как её покрасили.|Никогда не нравилось как выглядит оригинал? Это твой шанс изменить историю.}} $61,250 hoxtonnopatern.png| |HoxtonBegins.jpg|Это чистая версия каноничной маски Хокстона, перед тем как её покрасили.|Никогда не нравилось как выглядит оригинал? Это твой шанс изменить историю.}} $61,250 wolfnopattern.png| |WolfBegins.jpg|Это чистая версия каноничной маски Вулфа, перед тем как её покрасили.|Никогда не нравилось как выглядит оригинал? Это твой шанс изменить историю.}} $61,250 Anonymous.png| |anonymous-fullcolor.jpg|Надень маску, стань анонимным и делай все, что вздумается.|Делай это потому что ты так хочешь, потому что тебе сказали или ради лулзов .|Делай все, что общество запрещает тебе делать. Например, ограбь банк.}} $45,000 The_Cthulu.png| |Cthulhu.jpg|Маска с отвратительным видом, лицом самого ужаса.|Люди говорят, что этот зверь имеет множество имен. Поэтому его называют Тулу, Клулу, Клуолоу, Ктулу, Ктуллу, К'тулху, Сигулу, Катулу и К'тулу |На треть человек, на треть осьминог и на треть дракон, он является одним из самых величайших зол известных человеку.}} $55,000 The_Dillenger_Death_Mask.png| |Dillinger-fullcolor.jpg|Джон Герберт Дилинджер был знаменитым американским грабителем банков.|Его банда обчистила две дюжины банков и даже четыре полицейских участка.|Сам Дилинджер дважды сбегал из тюрьмы и был известен как самый жестокий сукин сын в США времен Великой Депрессии}} $61,250 mask23.png| |grin-fullcolor.jpg|Когда то жили мужчина и его брат.|Вместе они владели успешной компанией.|Но однажды у братьев остался всего один клиент. Этот клиент струсил и захотел выйти из дела. Вместо того чтобы просто выйти и заплатить неустойку за разрыв контракта, клиент взял компанию братьев измором.|Мужчина и его брат потеряли все и здесь сказано, что эта маска — копия выражения лица мужчины в день, когда он сошел с ума.}} $55,000 Bonnie Character Pack Bonnie.png| |Bonnie-full.jpg|Few nations have contributed to humanity as Scotland has. In every field of endeavor — science, arts, cuisine — it is the people of this blessed land that give freely and generously. With this mask, Bonnie is determined to reverse this trend. }} Бесплатно Bonnie Begins.png| |Bonnie_Begins-Fullcolor.jpg|This is a clean version of the iconic Bonnie mask, before it was painted.|Never liked how the original one turned out? This is your chance to change history. }} Бесплатно Bodhi Character Pack mask-Bodhi.png| |Bodhi_Fullcolor.jpg|Masks have always been used in spiritual traditions that relate to deities, the divine and those chasing the apotheosis of the self. Bodhi's mask reflects the man behind it. Strong, cunning, single-minded and centered. }} Free Bodhi Begins.png| |Bodhi Begins-fullcolor.jpg|This is a clean version of the iconic Bodhi mask, before it was painted.|Never liked how the original one turned out? This is your chance to change history. }} Free Jimmy Character Pack mask-Jimmy.png| |Jimmy Full color.jpg|Jimmy hasn't really made many masks before he made his signature mask — and it shows. His mask design captures his free spirit and his disregard to things as appearance, planning and such. Good is good enough for Jimmy, he doesn't get stuck in ideas and wants to move forward at all times. }} Free The White Death.png| |The White Death full color.jpg|Jimmys second attempt at making a mask went much better — that's because he got some help from Gage. It represents the Grim Reaper himself if he was coked up. The mask captures both the crazy and deadly sides of Jimmy, aimed to sending fear into his enemies. }} Free John Wick John Wick Shades.png| |John Wick Shades-Fullcolor.jpg|These shades belonged to a colleague of John's that he was hired to kill.|It started like any other night. Only this night, he got a contract to kill another contract killer who was making rounds that day. John knew he had five stops to make and was using the same taxi cab between all of them.|In the end, he didn't even need to do the deed himself — he was already dead when he found him.| }} Free Sangres Character Pack mask-sangres.png| |Sangres Fullcolor.jpg|The skull is Death, Sangres' faithful companion throughout his career. The gold tooth is the coin that has been paid. The kill counter represents his past as a hitman, the blood-red ruby the new wealth he's seeking in the US. Sangres' name spreaks of the many bloody episodes in his life, and that red blood is also present on his mask.| }} Free mask-sangres-begins.png| |Sangres Begins Fullcolor.jpg|This is a clean version of the iconic Sangres mask, before it was painted. Never liked how the original one turned out? This is your chance to change history.| }} Free Duke Character Pack Mask-Duke.png| |Duke-fullcolor.jpg|Duke is a man of culture, virtue and stone-hard composure. Thus his mask has been modeled of of the great historical statues as a reflection of his personality. The mask is a window into the mind and heart of this determined agent of sophisticated crime, elegant and unbreakable in the face of any heist.|A big draw for Duke is his love for mystery- you never really know what's inside the safe until you open it, or behind the painting until you take it out of the frame. And with the Payday gang, the biggest mystery may be just around the corner...| }} Free Mask-Duke-Begins.png| |Mask-Duke-Begins-fullcolor.jpg|This is a clean version of the iconic Duke mask, before it was painted. Never liked how the original one turned out? This is your chance to change history.| }} Free Joy Character Pack Mask-Joy.png| |Mask-Joy-fullcolor.jpg|Bring back disco in style and confuse the hell out of your enemies when they gaze into your fabulously flashy face.| }} Free Joy Begins.png| |Joy Begins-fullcolor.jpg|Flair and flash always have to start somewhere. Sometimes it's a thumping white basline, pristine and cold, ready for action.| }} Free Shadow Raid Update Маска, которая дается за выполнение достижения "Моё лицо не узнают в толпе". "Boku no ikari wo osoreru" в описании маски переводится с японского как "Бойся моей ярости". Somen Mempo.png| |Somen Mempo.png-full.jpg|In ancient Japan, samurai warriors wore somen masks to protect themselves in war and to incite fear in their enemies. Somen masks were tied to the large kabuto helmets, making the samurai look like demons from jigoku.|No one knows what fierce and ruthless warrior wore this intimidating mask in the past. Now however, it is ready for battle once more.|"Boku no ikari wo osoreru" }} Награда за достижение Hoxton Breakout Hoxton Reborn.png| |Hoxton Reborn.png-full.jpg|The Hoxton Reborn mask is a mask that Hoxton made while in prison. For him, it's a symbol of everything he experienced in the past years while the PAYDAY gang kept on going without him. No one knows how his experiences in prison has changed him, and he won't talk about it when asked.|All we can assume is that he has been changed forever, and that he is reborn into... Something different. }} Награда за достижение Hoxton Revenge The Hard Hat.png| |The Hard Hat-full.jpg|When you rat out the Payday gang, you need to expect some form of retribution. And the gang aren't big on wagging fingers and a stern telling off. You can expect bullets, and plenty of them. This hard hat is cold school riot cop tech — heavy iron, fronted with reinforced glass. Good luck getting through it. }} Награда за достижение Hoxton Reborn Begins.png| |Hoxton Reborn Begins-full.jpg|This is a clean version of the iconic Hoxton Reborn mask, before it was painted.|Never liked how the original one turned out? This is your chance to change history. }} Бесплатно Meltdown Rad Mutant.png| |Rad Mutant-full.jpg|Genetic mutation is the key to our evolution. Assuming that our evolution is of the green, scaly, homicidal and irradiated kind.|This mask is an achievement reward.It can't drop during a PAYDAY and can't be sold. It can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. }} Unlocked through Achievement StarVR Collaboration StarVR.png| |StarVR-full.jpg|Real life is dirty, uncomfortable, sticky, sweaty, stinky, it tastes bad and leaves you old and broken. Screw that. The StarVR Headset lets you immerse yourself in a virtual world of incredible realism. }} Free The Search for Kento mask-mega-death.png| |Mega Death Fullcolor.jpg|Death can be the end but it can also be a beginning, a transcendence and catharsis. And Mega Death has a million times the power of Death.| }} Free Spring Break 2018 mask-mega-duke.png| |Mask-mega-duke-fullcolor.jpg|Aristole, Plato, Confucius, Michelangelo, DaVinci, Newton, Galileo... artists and thinkers forever engraved in history. And somewhere in that history, the place of a heister is assured. Contained herein is their essence, so magnificent in combination that the very surface of the mask can barely contain it.| }} Free The Death Wish Update skullhard.png| |skullhard-full.jpg|Странная вещь, человеческий череп. Люди могут легко распознать человеческий череп, даже если видят только его часть. В человеческом мозге даже есть специальная область, отвечающая за это.|Ты завершил все ограбления на Тяжелой сложности? Ты что-то вроде проффесионала? Может быть эта маска все-таки подойдет тебе.| }} Награда за достижение skullveryhard.png| |skullveryhard-full.jpg|Странная вещь, человеческий череп. Люди могут легко распознать человеческий череп, даже если видят только его часть. В человеческом мозге даже есть специальная область, отвечающая за это.|Ты завершил все ограбления на Очень Тяжелой сложности? Ты что, какой-то монстр? Может быть эта маска все-таки подойдет тебе..| }} Награда за достижение skulloverkill.png| |skulloverkill-full.jpg|Срань господня, что это такое? Странная вещь, человеческий череп. Люди могут легко распознать человеческий череп, даже если видят только его часть. В человеческом мозге даже есть специальная область, отвечающая за это. Но это не похоже на человеческий череп|Ты завершил все ограбления сложности OVERKILL? Ты что, приспешник дьявола? Может быть эта маска все-таки подойдет тебе.| }} Награда за достижение skulloverkillplus.png| |skulldeathwish-full.jpg|OVERKILL отдают тебе честь, мрачный жнец, каратель полицейских и завершатель сложностей. Странная вещь, человеческий череп. Люди могут легко распознать человеческий череп, даже если видят только его часть. В человеческом мозге даже есть специальная область, отвечающая за это. Но не человеческий череп, это что-то совсем другое|Ты завершил все ограбления сложности Death Wish? Ты что, демон? Может быть эта маска все-таки подойдет тебе.| }} Награда за достижение Mayhem and Death Sentence skullmayhem.png| |Skullmayhem-fullcolor.jpg|Your full potential is close. Embrace the change. Humans can often recognize a human skull, even if it's only partially shown. The human brain even has a specific region for it. This doesn't look like a human skull however, but you don't have to worry about it.|You finished all heists on Mayhem difficulty? What are you, some kind of beast? Maybe this mask will suit you after all.| }} Награда за достижение Skulldeathsentence.png| |Skulldeathsentence-fullcolor.jpg|DEMON! The Humans can often recognize a human skull, even if it's only partially shown. The human brain even has a specific region for it. This is definitely not a human skull anymore. This is what happens when you summon your demonic powers to get good.|We at OVERKILL are surprised, baffled and genuinely impressed. You did it. You are among a certain few who stuck with it and actually finished the hardest difficulty we could think of. You fought, you suffered and you persevered. You have our eternal respect, you ruler of demons.| }} Награда за достижение Locke and Load Day 3 skullnormal.png| |Skullnormal-fullcolor.jpg|A strange thing, the human skull. It's both simple and beautiful. Humans can often recognize a human skull, even if it's only partially shown. The human brain even has a special region for it.|You finished all heists on the Normal difficulty? What are you, some kind of gangster? Maybe this mask will suit you after all.| }} Unlocked through Achievement One Down skullonedown.png| |Skullonedown-fullcolor.jpg|So arrives the Harbinger! Humans can often recognize a human skull, even if it's only partially shown. The brain even has a special region for it. This is definitely not a human skull, it belongs to a demon of carnage.|Look ye into the sky, as fire rains down from the heavens, followed by molten gold, to cover the land in a glittering metal blanket of awesome to illuminate your greatness as a heister. With every bar that is raised, you step up to the challenge, and have so done yet again. Construction of a throne is underway here at the OVERKILL office, so that we may bow to and worship your utterly divine skills at not getting beaten by anything we throw at you.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Crime Spree mask-mega-rust.png| |Mega Rust Fullcolor.jpg|The Mega Rust mask is an evolved version of the original mask. It symbolises transcendence and catharsis.|Thank you for your support.|OVERKILL salutes you!| }} Unlocked through Achievement Противостояние Classy Monocle.png| |Classy Monocle-fullcolor.jpg|If only this magnificent seeing glass contained a monolens, but alas it will only help you look classically stylish while typing the correct key combo on a vault.| }} Free (Wave 5) HoldoutMask2.png| |HoldoutMask2-fullcolor.jpg|There is something for the distinguished heister in everyone. This vintage hat, made by famous hatters in New York, is sure to distract the gaze of any law enforcement officer.| }} Free (Wave 5) NewMask6.png| |NewMask6-fullcolor.jpg|In the woods of Okinawa, legends say there lives a spirit of a fox with a head of flame. Being seen by this fox is said to be a blessing, but being seen by a heister wearing this mask, is probably not!| }} Free (Wave 5) HoldoutMask1.png| |HoldoutMask1-fullcolor.jpg|Ultimate old-school evil. Whether combined with a tail coat or body armor, this set will tell all that you mean business, in the most criminal sense.| }} Free (Wave 5) HoldoutMask3.png| |HoldoutMask3-fullcolor.jpg|Wax on, wax off. Twirl it to your heart's content as you disappear into the foggy night with your bounty and laugh.| }} Free (Wave 5) NewMask4.png| |NewMask4-fullcolor.jpg|When wearing this mask, you can always pretend that the grenades you're lobbing at the cops are barrels. They won't appreciate it, but it might break up the monotony of blowing things up!| }} Free (Wave 5) Black Bird.png| |Black Bird-fullcolor.jpg|Oh, how you can ponder, all rich and sweary, over a quaint and not-forgotten pile of cash. Quote, The Heister.| }} Free (Wave 5) Kawaii Kitten.png| |Kawaii Kitten-fullcolor.jpg|If a heister walks down the street wearing this mask, the world knows he's not afraid of anything, nine lives be damned!| }} Free (Wave 5) NewMask5.png| |NewMask5-fullcolor.jpg|Some Voodoo priests claim to know the secret of eternal life. There's no guarantee that wearing this mask will grant it, but it'll likely scare the crap out of your enemies. And it might get you invited to a Jamaican barbeque.| }} Free (Wave 5) NewMask3.png| |NewMask3-fullcolor.jpg|Satanic worshippers from a video game in the 1990s called and want their low-poly goat back. Are you gonna give it, or just stick it to 'em?| }} Free (Wave 5) HoldoutMask4.png| |HoldoutMask4-fullcolor.jpg|Robot Overlords from the Future rejoice! For thy leader has come, and is the bearer of many positively charged particles.| }} Free (Wave 9) Mega Pirate.png| |Mega Pirate-fullcolor.jpg|Skulltooth the Terrible, ye most mystical of Pirate Kings, will shiver the timbers of any law enforcement officers present. Yarr!| }} Free (Wave 9) Mega Vlad Armor.png| |Mega Vlad Armor-fullcolor.jpg|Rumor has it that this helmet was found in an abandoned Russian nuclear facility and that its wearer will gain super powers over time. But it's just a rumor.| }} Free (Wave 9) Mega War.png| |Mega War-fullcolor.jpg|With this helmet, make the cops think they are being assaulted by the God of All 80s Metal Bands!| }} Free (Wave 9) Mega Anubis.png| |Mega Anubis-fullcolor.jpg|Bark like an Egyptian god and stand guard for eternity as you watch over and protect your piles of loot.| }} Free (Wave 9) Mega Biker.png| |Mega Biker-fullcolor.jpg|Any child of the 1980s would kill for this mask. Show everyone who really rules the neon highways.| }} Free (Wave 9) Mega Krampus.png| |Mega Krampus-fullcolor.jpg|Devils and demons alike will tremble in awe as they behold the glory of any heister that chooses to don this mask.| }} Free (Wave 9) NewMask1.png| |NewMask1-fullcolor.jpg|Make both cops and civillians think they are in a 1960s horror movie as you unleash the sheer terror of this mask.| }} Free (Wave 9) NewMask2.png| |NewMask2-fullcolor.jpg|See the torturously happy grin, the rotting golden teeth, and the deeply mesmerizing glare of this ultimate tribute to the Tragic Clown.| }} Free (Wave 9) Mega Tiara.png| |Mega Tiara-fullcolor.jpg|Prom queens ain't got nothin' on the heister who wears this shiny piece of forehead decor. Rumor has it that the gemstones all came from a Perseid meteorite that fell to Earth in the 1800s.| }} Free (Wave 9) Update #194 Secret Chains PD2.png| |Secret Chains PD2-fullcolor.jpg|Chains never took the search for the Secret too seriously, often calling it a bunch of "weird mumbo jumbo". As a practical man, with real-world sensibilities, he has however remained steadfast and loyal, trusting in his relationship with Bain.| }} Free Secret Dallas PD2.png| |Secret Dallas PD2-fullcolor.jpg|Dallas sometimes felt Bain held out on him regarding certain details of the Secret. After the job in the First World Bank, Bain never did explain why the Mayan gold was so important. The Payday gang is a family, and trust isn't always bullet-proof, but Dallas has come to understand Bain's need for secrecy now, at the end. And his wisdom let them both get what they each wanted.| }} Free Secret Hoxton PD2.png| |Secret Hoxton PD2-fullcolor.jpg|Hoxton left the Old Country to get his Payday in the new. When Bain first told him about the Secret, he fancied the idea of going after ancient items for their potential value, never really caring whether or not the legendary power Bain talked about was real or not.| }} Free Secret Wolf PD2.png| |Secret Wolf PD2-fullcolor.jpg|Wolf has always been a violent and unpredictable ally, so initially Bain was unsure about how much about the hunt for the Secret he should tell him. Eventually, his worth became clear, but when Bain eventually revealed his quest, Wolf went crazy over it. Not only would he reap the golden benefits, he also loves a good conspiracy.| }} Free Egyptian Wolf Mask.png| |Egyptian Wolf Mask-fullcolor.jpg|Viciousness, denial of death, and gold- all aspects of how the ancient Egyptians prospered and conquered, in defiance of all. So it is somehow fitting that Wolf should don a mask honoring that ancient culture.| }} Free Mesoamerican Dallas Mask.png| |Mesoamerican Dallas Mask-fullcolor.jpg|As a leader, he has had to sacrifice much throughout his career. Jobs, team members, personal goals- whatever it takes to get the job done. As Mesoamerican cultures sacrificed to the gods to appease them, so has Dallas sacrificed to the gods of heisting- the contractors. | }} Free Watchers Hoxton Mask.png| |Watchers Hoxton Mask-fullcolor.jpg|Where did they come from, the ones who gifted mankind with the greatest gift, the ones whose civilization may lie beneath the surface of earth and water? Whoever they were, most traces of their existence has been wiped away by the passage of time. Hoxton, the traveler in search of a new future, may not know the truth, but he bears their mask nonetheless in honor of the origin of the Secret.| }} Free Summerian Chains Mask.png| |Summerian Chains Mask-fullcolor.jpg|The Sumerians began an age of wisdom, music, spiritual strength and had the imagination to dream up ideas of how the world began. On the surface, Chains may be a professional weapons-master, but inside, he is larger than life itself, and thus honors the culture which this mask represents. | }} Free The Infamy Update Маски, дающиеся за открытие способностей в древе умений Дурной репутации. The Heat.png| |theheat-fullcolor.jpg|Всем нравятся классные солнцезащитные очки.|Но только самые дерзкие, разыскиваемые и проклинаемые копами сукины дети достаточно безумны, чтобы ограбить в них чёртов банк.|И это вы.}} Бесплатно The Plague Doctor.png| |plague-fullcolor.jpg|Маска чумного доктора для манипулятора.|Говоря словами Бхагавад-Гита: "Теперь я стал смертью, разрушителем миров."|По крайней мере, таково было художественное направление.}} Бесплатно The Butcher.png| |butcher-fullcolor.jpg|По-настоящему легендарная маска Штурмовика.|Говорят, что давным-давно она была сделана для одного из воротил банды Розовых Пантер, но у него не хватило смелости носить её. Она бы привлекала слишком много внимания.|Вы так не считаете.}} Бесплатно The Specialist.png| |specialist-fullcolor.jpg|Только настоящий техник смог бы создать такую маску.|Благодаря непревзойденной системе фильтрации воздуха, эта маска может пригодится химикам в маловероятных сценариях в духе "must cook meth".}} Бесплатно The Spectre.png| |spectre-fullcolor.jpg|Эта маска Призрака выглядит так, как будто бы она из будущего, а может быть так и есть.|Сделанная из углеродного волокна и паутины генетически модифицированых пауков она обеспечивает полную защиту головы. Люди даже могут принять вас за профессионального мотоциклиста.|Это будет последней ошибкой в их жизни.}} Бесплатно Balaclava.png| |Balaclava-fullcolor.jpg|The weapons may change, the ideologies may shift and the accents may swap, but the balaclava has been a mainstay for the armed robber and terrorist for decades. Covering all but your steely, flint-like eyes and your cruel, twisted mouth, it keeps you warm when it's chilly too.| }} Бесплатно Demonshank.png| |Demonshank-fullcolor.jpg|A warrior spirit doesn't appear naturally. It isn't something you are born with. Like steel, it is forged in fire. It is beaten in the furnace of battle — tempered, polished and sharpened. This mask celebrates the birth of this warrior spirit — the furnace-born steel given wings.| }} Бесплатно Heister Sentry.png| |Heister Sentry-fullcolor.jpg|This mask was originally designed to be part of a complete head-to-toe heisting outfit. However, field testing revealed that the gaudy spandex suit offered no protection against bullets, knives or grenades. The mask, however, was found to be lightweight, durable and stylish. It's heistin' time!| }} Бесплатно Kamul.png| |Kamul-fullcolor.jpg|There are things older and fouler than heisters in the dark places of the world. And one of them is Kamul. We do not know if he is the lingering spirit of a long dead man, or something that has crossed from the realm of shade. All we know is that few look into this face and live to tell of it.| }} Бесплатно Lurker.png| |Lurker-fullcolor.jpg|Teeth are scary. Big teeth are scarier. And giant sharp fang-like teeth suddenly gnashing out where they lurk in the darkness are downright shit-yourself-terrifying. With all of that in mind, can you think of a better mask to keep the civilians in line?| }} Бесплатно The Being.png| |The Being-fullcolor.jpg|This mask is based on the experiments of the peculiar Dr Rudolf Mastaba. A modern Prometheus, he sought to return life to the dead with the application of Industrial Revolution technology. Rumour suggests that he was partly successful — the undead rose, but had an insatiable appetite for wheat, barley and maize.| }} Бесплатно Venger.png| |Venger-fullcolor.jpg|Based on the crazed leader of the League of Darkness. It's unclear if this was a breathing apparatus or a vocabulator. Some speculate that it was a delivery system, designed to provide Nemesis with the narcotics that gave him both his superhuman strength and psychotic rage.| }} Бесплатно Android.png| |Android-fullcolor.jpg|For the truly detached and impassive, we provide the Android mask. Lightweight alloys, chromium finish and really cool LED lights means this mask is ready for the bank job or the dancefloor. Alas, it does not make you fluent in six million languages.| }} Бесплатно Achievement Milestones Mega Arch Nemesis.png| |Mega Arch Nemesis-fullcolor.jpg|One move, then another. Your opponent makes a move and you respond. he stands there, atop the mountain of gold, daring you to come forward and take on his challenge. By wearing this mask, you declare your defiance, and the rivalry unending.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Milestone Mega Conquest.png| |Mega Conquest-fullcolor.jpg|If only the Kings of Old had such an artifact, they would have been invincible. What enemy could withstand bowing before you, as they gaze upon your magnificence? Sun Tzu can go suck a lemon, because with a mask like this, who needs to employ art in war?| }} Unlocked through Achievement Milestone Mega Famine.png| |Mega Famine-fullcolor.jpg|That loaf of bread you wanted. Imagine that hunger one thousandfold. More than just a lack of food, your very soul is deprived of sustenance until it's as empty on nourishment as your belly. If starvation could continue beyond death, this is the visage it would take. But such a plight can be a mighty motivator for heisting.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Milestone Mega Greed.png| |Mega Greed-fullcolor.jpg|It burns into your heart and tears the flesh from your skull- orange flames to contrast the color of an unquenchable need for more. How many trips back into the vault will you make until you are satisfied? How many weapons will make you happy? All of them! Maybe.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Milestone Mega Rad Mutant.png| |Mega Rad Mutant-fullcolor.jpg|As if high on radioactive spray paint, the power level has been turned up a notch and is now close to bursting. When you go on a heist, everyone around you will duck for cover as you roll by. Every geiger counter in town is about to go haywire.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Milestone Mega Tormentor.png| |Mega Tormentor-fullcolor.jpg|Torturer or tortured? Perhaps both, as the seething glow from your eyes sends chills of terror into the souls of the Law. hear the lamentations of the Uniformed Blue as you evade them skillfully, with evil glee flowing through your veins as you foil every one of their attempts to apprehend you.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Milestone The Great Immortal.png| |The_Great_Immortal-fullcolor.jpg|For a thousand years, the traveller slept, biding his time until the stars did align and a mortal of sufficient ability would unlock him from his unholy prison. Rejoice! For that day has come. Wield this power... wisely.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Milestone Сообщество Сообщество PAYDAY 2 Эти маски становятся доступны при условии, если вы вступите в официальную группу PAYDAY 2. Mark.png| |Mark-Fullcolor.jpg|Привет из России.|Мне кажется, что это лучшая игра в мире.|Это всего лишь медведь.|А раньше тут ничего не было.|Спасибо|- Василий| }} $7,250 communityhockey.png| |HHeat-Fullcolor.jpg|Классическая хоккейная маска.|Знакомый однажды сказал мне...|"Никогда не имей в жизни ничего, что бы ты не смог бросить в течение тридцати секунд, если запахнет жаренным."| }} $9,000 happysanta.png| |Happy_Santa.jpg|Санта, известный как Санта Клаус, Святой Николай, Дед Мороз и Крис Крингл (?)- мужчина с эпичными пропорциями. Этого настоящего мужика всегда описывали такими словами, как легендарный, мифический, исторический и фольклорный.|Эта маска изображает Счастливого Санту. Большая улыбка и радость на краснощеком лице, надев это вы заставите улыбнуться даже самых угрюмых Бульдозеров.| }} $7,500 Peter.png| |Peter-Fullcolor.jpg|Peter is a true legend and has been so for like, ever. A beast with a large, pointed, spiraling horn projected from its forehead, Peter is known by all of mankind as the go-to guy for whenever you need to touch the rainbow. No, touch it. Touch the motherfucking rainbow. Now taste it.|Shh. It's okay. You did good.| }} Бесплатно Firestarter-Mask.png| |Firestarter-Fullcolor.jpg|This clown used to be a master of pyrotechnics, having a fire breathing number that no one could top. His competitors in the not-so-known-firebreathing-clown-scene were unhappy with his success... And spiked his cocktail. With third degree burns on his face and an evil look in his eyes he fought fire with fire and set the other clowns ablaze. But he didn't stop there, the fiery hatred in him burned too bright. Now he seeks to set the world on fire.| }} Бесплатно spackle.png| |Spackle-Fullcolor.jpg|Once a well renowned circus clown Spackle was the best make-up artist in the scene. Known for her skill and ability to make people look so unlike themselves, she became obsessed with the art. With her own face as canvas she tirelessly applied layer after layer, each becoming more twisted. She was sent to an asylum after killing five people during their make-up process.| }} Бесплатно Gumbo.png| |Gumbo-Fullcolor.jpg|Little is known about the man known as the devouring clown, but for a long time people believed that his red eyes were part of his outfit. Needless to say, they were wrong. Now people fear the red eyed clown with a laugh so evil it makes even the most seasoned badasses quiver in fear.|Word on the street is that he haunts alletways in a demonic shape looking for something... Or someone. All that is known is that people end up dead, more dead than you thought possible...| }} Бесплатно Smiley.png| |Smiley-Fullcolor.jpg|There was once a clown who couldn't smile. He watched as the other clowns brought joy and happiness to both young and old. He grew enviuos and angry, so to the point that he stapled his lips to his cheecks, giving him a wide grin. But instead of making everyone happy, they were all afraid, why, he did not understand.|He came to the conclusion perhaps this was his calling, to make people afraid... Very afraid.| }} Бесплатно Reservoir Dog.png| |Reservoir Dog-Fullcolor.jpg|These shades belonged to five strangers. John was hired to kill a group of people who were about to commit the perfect crime. They all dressed the same and had code names so they were easy to identify.|However, John arrived too late to the scene. The police were already there. He made sure the strangers were all dead before he left the scene.| }} Бесплатно terminator.png| |Terminator-Fullcolor.jpg|These shades belonged to an assassin from a distant land. The assassin John was sent to kill was built like a machine. This one would prove to be hard. He used a customized Improved Combined Tactical Vest. He was fully armored and very tough. Behind all that armor however, John knew there was only flesh and bones.|John managed to to kill him in the end. He knew however that when he removed him from his place, another would replace him.| }} Бесплатно Mad Lion.png| |Mad Lion-Fullcolor.jpg|A horrifying mask shaped like the head of a lion.|Little is known about this mask. It is said it was made by a crazy Balkan scientist who had a sick fascination for lions. Only he could see the beauty in this mask.|The mask was given to you by someone who wishes you well.| }} Бесплатно Conquest.png| |Conquest-fullcolor.jpg|The identity of the first horseman of the Apocalypse, and exactly what he represents is something still greatly debated to this day. Some call him Conquest, some say he was Christ himself, and some claim he was even the Antichrist.| }} Бесплатно Death.png| |Death-fullcolor.jpg|The fourth and final horseman of the Apocalypse is Death himself. Wherever Death went, Hades always followed with jaws wide open, ready to devour the souls of the victims slain by Death.| }} Бесплатно Famine.png| |Famine-fullcolor.jpg|The third horseman of the apocalypse is the embodiment of Famine, a force so powerful he would leave people starving to their deaths if they laid eyes upon him.| }} Бесплатно War.png| |War-fullcolor.jpg|The second horseman of the Apocalypse is War and the violent spirit of mankind. War believes humans are naturally vicious, and that they don't require a real reason to fight or kill. He rode a fiery red horse, suggesting that blood would flow wherever he went.| }} Бесплатно The Cat.png| |The_Cat-fullcolor.jpg|Agile as a Cat, and lucky as one too, you will dare any heist and successfully breach any defenses. When the shit hits the fan, you will always dodge and land on your feet. There is no better way to spend your nine lives — a stone-cold killer is what you are and everyone knows it.| }} Бесплатно The Fox.png| |The_Fox-fullcolor.jpg|The Fox — slickest and slyest of all predators. No locks can keep you out, no defensive plan can withstand your guile and artifice. You will take what you want and leave everyone wondering who did it, or if it even happened at all.| }} Бесплатно The Rabbit.png| |The_Rabbit-fullcolor.jpg|Mad as March Hare. As they stare into your crazed yellow eyes, they'd better hand the cash over quick. Then take the money and run. No one outruns a hare.| }} Бесплатно The Mouse.png| |The_Mouse-fullcolor.jpg|Quiet as a Mouse, you'll enter and exit silently and none will be the wiser. And if they should spot you, who would expect such wickedness from such a small creature? But yes, you are capable of it — all of it.| }} Бесплатно Golden DallasPD2.png| |Golden_DallasPD2-fullcolor.jpg|To commemorate the day PAYDAY became the most played co-op game in a single day — 10th of June 2017. Some 221k heisters per hour were robbing banks together in style. Earning us the Top 5 Position among Most Played Games in a day of all time — PAYDAY leaves its golden mark on history. Dallas is pleased.| }} Бесплатно A Proud Pilotka.png| |A_Proud_Pilotka-fullcolor.jpg|This pilotka was found on a corpse near Lake Müritz in Germany. It was attached with a string around the poor, dead soldier's head. There were no other bodies next to unnamed fellow, and as the origin of the pilotka was russian, it's fair to assume that he stemmed from the same country. Speculations were many, none were true, but the most inspiring story was the one about a soldier so proud of the motherland that he tied a pilotka to his head before he died.| }} Бесплатно The Officer's Hat.png| |The_Officer's_Hat-fullcolor.jpg|Этот предмет был продан на аукционе в северной Франции в 1990-х годах. На аукционе присутствовала дама лет пятидесяти. Она узнала предмет, и, хоть и не смогла вспомнить имя офицера, который его носил, она выложила за него приличную сумму. Когда она была маленькой, она пошла на рынок за овощами, и в этот момент в городе высадились парашютисты. Воздух наполнили стрельба, взрывы и крики от боли и страха. Тот офицер помог ей укрыться в административном здании. Он помог ей просто из доброты. Хоть его жизнь и была на кону, он рискнул, чтобы спасти девочку. Прошли годы, но она узнала берет.| }} Бесплатно The Survivor's Pilot Hat.png| |The_Survivor's_Pilot_Hat-fullcolor.jpg|Пилот королевского воздушного флота потерпел крушение во время второй мировой войны недалеко от города Белосток (Польша). Его считали погибшим, пока он не был обнаружен в Беловежской пуще, где он смог выжить, питаясь подножным кормом, животными и рыбой, однако им овладело безумие. Ему пришлось отрезать свою левую ногу. Но он выжил, не заразившись никакой инфекцией. Он также построил небольшую хижину, используя останки самолета. Его нашли в 1978 году.| }} Бесплатно The Trophy Helmet.png| |The_Trophy_Helmet-fullcolor.jpg|В маленькой деревне Помтсбург есть маленький памятник. Немногие удостоились прочесть поросшую мхом табличку, которая рассказывает историю одного мальчика. Когда немцы пришли в Помтсбург, он возглавил партизанов, проявляя смелость и отвагу. Помтсбург был ему родным селом, и он никому не мог позволить уничтожить его. Битва за Помтсбург не описана в учебниках истории, и немногие помнят ее исход. Но мальчику удалось выкрасть этот сувенир. Вещь, напоминающую о том, что нужно всегда сопротивляться.| }} Бесплатно Golden ChainsPD2.png| |Golden_ChainsPD2-fullcolor.jpg|It's been four years. Four years of hard work, meth cooked, shots fired and loot hauled. But we've only just began. We do feel a bit nostalgic. It's been four years since we came to Washington and took on our first heist here and now we're pros. And when it's someone's birthday, you need to get them a gift. Therefore we've poured 24k hot, luscious gold all over Chain's Mask. Happy Birthday PAYDAY 2!| }} Бесплатно Golden WolfPD2.png| |Golden_WolfPD2-fullcolor.jpg|Уже пять лет прошло? Мда. Немногие держатся так долго. Последний год был тяжелым. Сложным. Нашу семью ударили в самое слабое место, полиция все ближе с каждым днем, а мы бьемся изо всех сил. Многих грабителей такая ситуация довела бы до смерти, но мы ведь не парочка хулиганов с улицы. Мы PAYDAY. Мы никогда не проигрываем. И всегда на первом месте.| }} Бесплатно Golden Hoxton Reborn.png| |Golden_Hoxton_Reborn-fullcolor.jpg|Я помню первый раз, когда я надел маску. Неужели уже прошло семь лет? Когда ты делаешь что-то в течение долгого времени, в конечном итоге приходится сделать выбор. С этой работой, ты либо смотришь в дуло пистолета, либо на красивую жизнь. Каждому приходится выбирать. Каждому приходится решать, ради чего рисковать. В Payday всегда было всё или ничего!| }} Бесплатно Golden Houston.png| |Golden_Houston-fullcolor.jpg|Итак, настал час расплаты. Наша семья грабителей против власти невиданной силы. Я знаю одно: мы либо прорвемся, либо умрем, пытаясь. Мы, клоуны, боги ограблений, и мы будем играть по своим правилам. Так что, что бы там ни было, мы готовы войти в яркий огонь славы.| }} Бесплатно Сообщество Dead by Daylight Эти маски становятся доступны при условии, если вы вступите в официальную группу Dead by Daylight. Devourer.png| |Devourer-fullcolor.jpg|This mask, heavily inspired by the Great Old Ones that rule below the seas was recovered from a police storage where it had been kept since it was found during a raid on a murderous cult. It's monstrous look makes you wonder what beings lurk out in the dark.| }} Бесплатно Unborn.png| |Unborn-fullcolor.jpg|A once great actor who claimed to have become possessed by a demonic spirit started to wear a mask to hide his deformed appearance. The mask one day broke and what was hiding underneath could never be sealed again.| }} Бесплатно Blister Head.png| |Blister_Head-fullcolor.jpg|This blister stricken creature is the embodiment of true terror. All your childhood fears poured into something unfathomable and horrendous. Question is if you will even need bullets anymore.| }} Бесплатно The Clawer.png| |The_Clawer-fullcolor.jpg|On gloomy nights when the moon is bright, one might witness how the Clawer emerges from the watery depths. It yearns for fresh meat and won't stop until its hunger is still. The Clawer is one of those urban myths that campfire teens tell — just before The Clawer strikes. Afterwards, it returns to the deep. Hibernating until its stomach growls yet again.| }} Бесплатно The Killer.png| |The_Killer-fullcolor.jpg|Even stark raving mad Killers need cash. It's a fact. So sometimes you simply must take a break from slashing teens and hang up the blood stained machete. But killing can be done in so many ways and it's real important with a hobby — and remember that cops bleed too.| }} Бесплатно Сообщество The Solus Project Эта маска становится доступна при условии, если вы вступите в официальную группу The Solus Project. Planetary Tomb Guardian.png| |Planetary_Tomb_Guardian-fullcolor.jpg|Being a Planetary Tomb Guardian is a lonely job. But a job that must be done. Eons of time float by without a single living organism in sight. Stars and suns brighten the day and night. But solitude is a horrid thing. But then one day, a spacecraft breaks the silence and you are not alone anymore. Someone is visiting this planet you call home.| }} Бесплатно Lootbag Skull mask.png| |skull-fullcolor.jpg|An exclusive mask representing death and mortality.|Created in the heavens as a gift by the gods to men and women who believed in them early on, who built their shrines and spread their beliefs across the lands.|Thank you for believing in us! We salute you!}} $6,750 Twisted Metal DLC Только для пользователей PlayStation Network. sweettooth.png| |Sweettooth-fullcolor.jpg|Sweet Tooth, real name Marcus "Needles" Kane is a character from the Twisted Metal video game series. Sweet Tooth is best known for being a killer clown that drives a combat ice cream truck.|It's said that he once had escaped from a mental institution. He now leads a life of crime.}} $10,250 Thespian Mask Pack DLC Только для пользователей Xbox Live. Thespian.png| |Thespian Fullcolor.jpg|Thespian is a superhuman soldier of fortune. In the future, space marines like Thespian protect the world of mankind and its space colonies from the forces of evil.|His helmet is popular gift in the criminal underworld and is given to thieves, thugs and career criminals who show loyalty and patience to their syndicate.|We at OVERKILL salute you for your loyalty and patience!| }} $6,750 Armored Transport 37th.png| |37th-fullcolor.jpg|Politican, Commander-In-Chief, father. Had an ambition to serve this great nation for 8 years. He wasn't a crook, for sure.|The 37th was the only president who resigned from office. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.}} $XXX 42nd.png| |42nd-fullcolor.jpg|Politican, Commander-In-Chief, father. Served this great nation for 8 years. A ladies man, no doubt.|The 42nd was one of the most peaceful presidents in history. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.}} $XXX 43rd.png| |43rd-fullcolor.jpg|Politican, Commander-In-Chief, father. Served this great nation for 8 years. A wordsmith, no doubt.|The 43rd was one of the most unpopular presidents in history. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.}} $XXX 44th.png| |44th-fullcolor.jpg|Politican, Commander-In-Chief, father. Had an ambition to serve this great nation for 8 years. A hopeful man, and an award winner at that.|The 44th is one of the most ambitious presidents in history. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.}} $XXX Gage Weapon Pack #01 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X803BEEC1467A45AD.png| |Chuck.jpeg|Chuck the Eagle represents everything that is righteous, good and true.|A famous Martial Artist found this huge eagle while he was doing karate in the mountains of Alaska.|They had a fight for several hours but eventually the Martial Artist won. He took the head, made it into a mask and named it after himself.||THIS IS A GAGE WEAPON PACK ITEM!}} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0XCB068B1853DD7205.png| |Dolph.jpeg|Dolph the Goat represents natural strength and stone.|It was found by a group of adventurers in a mountain cave in the most northern parts of Sweden.|Legend has it that the god of thunder, Thor, had a chariot that was pulled by two goats. This mask probably has nothing to do with that legend though. That would be crazy.|THIS IS A GAGE WEAPON PACK ITEM!}} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X97BD199B9903DC95.png| |Jean-Claude.jpeg|Jean-Claude the Panda used to be really cool and star in all sorts of crazy stuff.|Sadly, he later became a drug addict and stopped being cool. Because of training however, he managed to get back on track.|Most recently, you could see him do this weird things with two trucks. That shit was fucked up. You should check it out if you haven't.|THIS IS A GAGE WEAPON PACK ITEM!}} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X959E824B02935E02.png| |Arnold.jpeg|Arnold the Bulldog has always been a doge of great ambition.|He wanted to build much body — and he did. He became the biggest doge in his little mountain town and received such prize.|He then moved States, got into office, starred in a couple of weird doge movies called "The Dogenator" and "The Dogenator II — such judgement".|THIS IS A GAGE WEAPON PACK ITEM!}} $10,500 Gage Weapon Pack #02 Alpha Force.png| |Alpha Force.jpeg|4th Domestic Operation Group-force Enforcers-Alpha (4th DOGE-A), popularly ridiculed as Alpha Force, is a U.S. Army component of the Joint Common Operations Command. They're reputation is pretty poor and have become a less and less respected force to deal with.|One of the members probably dropped this helmet when he fled from you.| }} $13,500 Commander Crime.png| |Commander Crime.jpeg|Commander Crime is an American fictional character, a supervillain and the supreme leader of the criminal network C.R.I.M.E. who appears in comic books by OVERKILL Comics.|The character was created by now world renowned writer-editor-artist and professional badminton player Max Elmberg Sjöholm.|Commander Crime made his first appearance in The Amazing Career Criminals: The PAYDAY gang gets a C.R.I.M.E. offer they can't refuse!| }} $13,500 Gage Blade, The.png| |Gage Blade, The.jpeg|The Gage Blade is one of Gage's own personal favorite ballistic face masks. It will protect your face from one or two 9mm bullets before your head explodes.|Without this mask, Gage wouldn't be the wonderful human being he is today.| }} $13,500 Troubled War Veteran, The.png| |Troubled War Veteran, The.jpeg|The Troubled War Veteran is a mask that Gage has worked on for some time. Back in the Vietnam war Gage met this big-muscled guy who went nuts and started to use a bow instead of modern weapons.|He died pretty early in the war, but for some strange reason Gage couldn't forget his face.| }} $13,500 A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack Santa drunk.png| |Tipsy_Santa.jpg|Santa, more known as Santa Claus, Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas and Kris Kringle (?) is a man of epic proportions. Words like legendary, mythical, historical and folkloric best describe this beast of a man.|This particular mask is the Tipsy Santa mask. You know that type of feeling when you're tipsy and are feeling something's going on but you aren't hammered yet. That's tipsy for ya.|THIS IS A XMAS SOUNDTRACK ITEM!}} $7,500 Santa mad.png| |Furious_Santa.jpg|Santa, more known as Santa Claus, Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas and Kris Kringle (?) is a man of epic proportions. Words like legendary, mythical, historical and folkloric best describe this beast of a man.|This particular mask is the Furious Santa mask. It's worn by angry internet users and bad children who didn't get the presents they wanted.|THIS IS A XMAS SOUNDTRACK ITEM!}} $7,500 Santa surprise.png| |Surprised_Santa.jpg|Santa, more known as Santa Claus, Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas and Kris Kringle (?) is a man of epic proportions. Words like legendary, mythical, historical and folkloric best describe this beast of a man.|This particular mask is the Surprised Santa mask. Who knows why he's surprised? Maybe someone stole his sled? Maybe someone stole his reindeers? Maybe he just saw someone rob a bank?|THIS IS A XMAS SOUNDTRACK ITEM!}} $7,500 Gage Sniper Pack mask-asilidae.png| |Asilidae.jpg|The Asilidae, also known as robber fly or assassin fly, are powerfully built, bristly flies who are known for their notoriously aggressive predatory habits. They feed on other insects and as a rule, they wait in ambush and catch their prey in flight.|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение mask-sphodromantis.png| |Sphodromantis.jpg|The common name for these lovely little fellows is "praying mantis". The reason? It refers to the prayer-like posture where it folds its fore-limbs. More commonly however it's refered to as the preying mantis, because of it's nature.|Basically, they eat anything they can successfully capture and devour.|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение mask-tarantula.png| |Tarantula.jpg|Eight legs strong, tarantula sizes range from as small as a fingernail to as large as a handgun when the legs are fully extended. The name originally comes from the name Lycosa tarantula, a species of wolf spider. Tarantulas generally hunt in trees, on or near the ground. They're also popular as pets.|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение mask-vespula.png| |Vespula.jpg|Two pairs of wings, an ovipositor or stinger, no thickened hairs and a pair of talons. That's the wasp for you. Almost every pest insect species has at least one wasp species that preys upon it or parasitizes it. This makes the wasps very important in natural control of their numbers.|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение Poetry Jam Маски, доступные для всех тех, кто приобрел The Official Soundtrack или сделал предзаказ Career Criminal Edition издания игры. criminalambitions.png| |criminalambitionsfull.jpg|A mask only for the most ambitious heister.|Take all the loot, leave nothing behind. This is the sign of a true criminal mind. Grab all the diamonds and small additions. Now you're a person with criminal ambitions.| }} $0 metalhead.png| |metalheadfull.jpg|The origin of the Metalhead is unclear.|It looks more of a helmet than a mask. It has spikes pointing out of it and looks very much like a pimped out gas mask made of iron. It's unclear if it protects the wearer from any gas or melee weapons however.|It looks pretty rad though.| }} $0 theoptimist.png| |theoptimistfull.jpg|"Be the change you want to see in the world."|That's what the Optimist believes.|As the leader of a peaceful group of robots, he feels it is his responsibility to combat rival bands of robots obsessed with negativity and extermination. His prime weapon: rolling out positivity|through constructive reasoning and unbiased logic.|Or through forced upgrades. Which are compulsory.| }} $0 warface.png| |warfacefull.jpg|You got a war face! AAAAAAAAHH! That's a war face, let me see your war face!|...|Bullshit. You didn't convince me, let me see your REAL war face!|...Actually, that one's pretty good...| }} $0 The Big Bank Heist the16th.png| |the16thfull.jpg|Lawyer, Commander-In-Chief, father. Had an ambition to serve this great nation for 8 years.|Consistently ranked by scholars and the public as one of the greatest U.S. presidents of all time.|The 16th is one of the most beloved presidents in history. Among criminals, he remains well respected.| }} Награда за достижение the18th.png| |the18thfull.jpg|Soldier, Commander-In-Chief, father. Served this great nation for 8 years.|A protector and a warrior, and a great one at that.|The 18th was one of the most unpopular presidents in history. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.| }} Награда за достижение the1st.png| |the1stfull.jpg|General of the Armies, Commander-In-Chief, Founding Father. Served this great nation for 8 years.|The first ever president, and a great one at that.|The 1st was one of the most popular presidents in history and the face of the $1 bill. Among criminals, he remains extremely popular.| }} Награда за достижение thefirstamerican.png| |thefirstamericanfull.jpg|Worls-renowned polymath, author, printer, political theorist, postmaster, scientist, inventor, civic activist, statesman, diplomat, Founding Father.|Titulated as "The First American" and the face of the $100 bill.|Among criminals, he remains extremely popular| }} Награда за достижение Gage Shotgun Pack mask-clint.png| |ClintF.jpg|Clint the black-capped squirrel monkey. Not really a monkey without a name. Just like the real Clint, this monkey doesn't fuck around. It minds its own business. Doesn't talk unless talked to, knowing that the less it says the stronger it becomes. When it actually tries to say something it ends up screeching because it's a FUCKING MONKEY.| }} Награда за достижение mask-john.png| |JohnF.jpg|John the mandrill monkey. Mandrill's are closely related to baboons and even more to the drill. Not the kind of drill you use in a bank robbery, but the monkey drill, silly you! John is a monkey know for his sardonic one-liners, include the catch phrase "unidentified monkey screech".| }} Награда за достижение mask-rutger.png| |RutgerF.jpg|Rutger the motherfucking orangutan. If you're strolling down the jungle and suddenly face an orangutan, you're in trouble. Statistics show that one orangutan is as dangerous as ten hobos with shotguns. You remember that movie about dinosaurs with the big dinosaur in the end saving the kids? Know who killed the dinosaur after the credits? The kids did, but you know who killed the kids? Rutger the motherfucking orangutan did.| }} Награда за достижение mask-steven.png| |StevenF.jpg|Steven the silverback gorilla. Not only is he fucking huge, he's strong as hell too. He can break your back by just looking at you. You'll be hospitalized for weeks. Not only that, but there'll be months of therapy as well. Do you know how hard it is learning to walk again? Want to know what else that is hard? Steven's muscles. 22 years ago he worked as a chef on a military ship. Killed everyone in 103 minutes.| }} Награда за достижение Gage Assault Pack mask-blackdeath.png| |Black Death.jpg|Bob Robertson worked at a purple stuff factory. The purple stuff factory was old and in need of reperations. Bob mentioned this to his supervisors but they ignored him. Bob kept on hardly working, playing pre-installed games on his operative system. One day when he was checking out early, cracks started to form in a container filled with purple stuff. Just when he went past, the container burst and Bob was drenched in purple stuff.|When he got out of hospital, he had become a super villain. His face has been purple ever since.| }} Награда за достижение mask-crowgoblin.png| |Crow Goblin.jpg|For the longest time ever no one knew who the real identity behind the Crow Goblin was. Twenty years later people found out, but it was unsatisfactory so they said that that person was an imposter or something. The real Crow Goblin was someone else.|I don't want to bore you with the rest of it but the mask looks pretty nice, yeah? It's got a purple hat, or maybe it's a hoodie, I don't know. It sports a pretty cool grin and some thread sewn across its face. I wonder who hides behind the mask though.| }} Награда за достижение mask-professorwrath.png| |Professor Wrath.jpg|ilhouse Anderson worked at a chemical plant handling dangerous chemical waste. As a prank, his friends thought it would be a good idea to lock him up in the room where they kept the dangerous chemical waste. What they didn't know was that the dangerous chemical waste was dangerous, and while being locked in for several hours, Milhouse was exposed to high levels of radiation and other bad stuff.|When they finally let him out, he had become a super villain. He's been super angry ever since.| }} Награда за достижение mask-volt.png| |Volt.jpg|Being a snoopy lowlife, janitor David Davidson snuck around the military research facility he worked at, looking for something easy to steal. He found a door that he didn't have a key for. Curious, he kicked the door open and was instantly attacked by some kind of bright light. Somehow he survived the attack and got superhuman powers.|With his new powers, he called himself Volt.| }} Награда за достижение Gage Historical Pack British Bulldog.png| |British Bulldog-fullcolor.jpg|Politician, prize winner, owner of many medals and the first honorary citizen of the United States of America. By some it was said that he had a flawed character, saying; "never had people admired and despised a man simultaneously to the same extent; never had such opposite extremes been combined in the same human being."| }} Награда за достижение Old Blood and Guts.png| |Old Blood and Guts-fullcolor.jpg|One of the bravest men I saw in the African campaign was on a telegraph pole in the midst of furious fire while we were moving toward Tunis. I stopped and asked him what the hell he was doing up there. He answered, 'Fixing the wire, sir.' 'Isn't it a little unhealthy up there right now?' I asked. 'Yes sir, but this goddamn wire has got to be fixed.' I asked, 'Don't those planes strafing the road bother you?' And he answered, 'No sir, but you sure as hell do.'|Now, there was a real soldier. A real man. A man who devoted all he had to his duty, no matter how great the odds, no matter how seemingly insignificant his duty appeared at the time.| }} Награда за достижение The Constable.png| |The Constable-fullcolor.jpg|For much between 1940-1969, the Constable was the dominant military and political leader of France. Refusing to accept his government's armistice with the German invaders in 1940, he set up his base in London, proclaimed himself the incarnation of France, and created the Free French movement. During the war he rallied the overseas colonies, especially those in Africa, organized the Resistance from abroad, and struggled to gain full recognition from the British and Americans.| }} Награда за достижение The Red Bear.png| |The Red Bear-fullcolor.jpg|"In Soviet Russia, Red Bear kills you." No one knows exactly who the Red Bear was; some say he was just a myth, a symbol of the motherland and everything that was strong, combined into one being. Only the stories are known and told again and again. Like that one time, when he killed a bunch of bears and came back home all in red, drenched in blood.| }} Награда за достижение Hotline Miami Aubrey.png| |Aubrey (Preview).jpg|Aubrey is a real gun lover.|Large headed and long snouted Aubrey is a master of arms and knows nothing better than to kill using some fine weaponry.|Pigs have pretty small lungs though so Aubrey can't run that far.| }} Награда за достижение Dennis.png| |Dennis (Preview).jpg|Dennis loves knives.|The gray wolf is one of the best known and well researched animals on the entire planet. It was the first animal and only large carnivore to be domesticated by humans.|Today, there's only one third of the population left because of human persecution.| }} Награда за достижение Graham.png| |Graham (Preview).jpg|Graham enjoys long walks in the sun.|Rabbits are small mammals that practically can be found anywhere. If confronted by a potential threat, rabbits will instantly freeze and warn others in the warren with powerful thumps on the ground.|When fleeing, they hop in a zig-zag pattern, much like many Counter-Strike players do.| }} Награда за достижение Rasmus.png| |Rasmus (Preview).jpg|Rasmus has an eye for secrets.|Owls are nocturnal birds of prey. They are known for their large eyes in comparison to their skulls. They can't actually move their eyes, they swivel their heads instead and are able to swivel 270 degrees. Shit you didn't know, amirite.|"I don't know you!" "You're no guest of mine!"| }} Награда за достижение PAYDAY 2 Bundle Rewards Маски, которые даются за покупку бандлов или наличие всех DLC из бандла (см. DLC PAYDAY 2) Arch Nemesis.png| |Arch Nemesis Fullcolor.jpg|Немезида (Nemesis) - определение в словаре: Существительное nem-uh-seez|1. Что-либо, чего человек не может достичь, завоевать и т.д.: “Эта китайская закусочная - настоящая немезида для меня во время обеда.” 2. Оппонент, которого человек не может победить. 3. В классической мифологии — богиня возмездия. 4. Средство или акт возмездия и наказания.|Определение Хокстона: “Чертов Дозер. Он — та ещё Немезида в заднице. Твою мать!”| }} Бесплатно The Nun.png| |The Nun Fullcolor.jpg|Католическая монашка — не очень подходящий образ, чтобы создать ужасающую маску. Но это лишь потому, что вы не знаете настоящих католических монашек. А если бы знали, то вам были бы известны эти ужасные понятия о нежности и старческой заботе. Эти злобные старухи, которые стремятся выпороть все ягодицы, находящиеся в их поле зрения — само олицетворение зла.| }} Бесплатно Robo-Arnold.png| |Robo-Arnold Fullcolor.jpg|Самый знаменитый киборг, путешествующий во времени, известный по серии фильмов "Экстерминатор". В первом фильме, он был отправлен убить мать будущего лидера повстанческого восстания прежде, чем она сможет украсть чип, оставленный её сыном, который приходился её... отцом... в прошлом. Многие запомнили этого киборга за коронную фразу: “Ожидайте моего возвращения”.| }} Бесплатно The Diamond Heist Эти маски — награда за достижения. Такие маски нельзя продать и они не могут случайно выпасть при выборе карты. Вы сможете вернуть маску обратно в тайник, но материалы, рисунки, цвета и деньги за изменение маски не будут возвращены. mask-anubis.png| |anubisfull.jpg|Египетский бог загробного мира с головой шакала по имени Анубис. Предпочитал защищать могилы, нежели заполнять их.| }} Награда за достижение mask-medusa.png| |medusafull.jpg|Страшный лик, змеи вместо волос, приводящий в оцепенение взгляд и ненависть к мужчинам. От её глаз всё ещё исходит страшная сила, что аж муражки идут по коже... Но ведь это всего лишь маска, верно?| }} Награда за достижение mask-pazuzu.png| |pazuzufull.jpg|Согласно древней Вавилонской мифологии, Пазузу был повелителем демоном ветров. О нём ходили легенды, в которых он описывается как ужасное чудовище, сражавшееся с путниками в дальних землях. Говорят, что он пришёл на землю бессмертным воином в человеческом обличии.| }} Награда за достижение mask-thecursedone.png| |thecursedonefull.jpg|Его имя потеряло в веках. Он мог быть королём или могущественным волшебным. Но даже великий был погублен Бриллиантом.| }} Награда за достижение Clover Character Pack mask-clover.png| |Clover Fullcolor.jpg|Маска Кловер представляет собой то, что она больше всего боится и ненавидит — носить маску не в буквальном смысле, а скрывать своё настоящее лицо. Хирургически уменьшенный нос, губы, накачанные ботоксом и образ всепоглощающего тщеславия и эгоизма. Вот они, символы страха и слабости, смешанные в одну ужасную пародию.| }} Бесплатно mask-cloverbegins.png| |Clover Begins Fullcolor.jpg|Чистая версия каноничной маски Кловер до покраски.|Никогда не нравился оригинал? Это вас есть шанс изменить историю.| }} Бесплатно The Bomb Heists Эти маски — награда за достижения. Такие маски нельзя продать и они не могут случайно выпасть при выборе карты. Вы сможете вернуть маску обратно в тайник, но материалы, рисунки, цвета и деньги за изменение маски не будут возвращены. mask-thebutcherfromhell.png| |hellbutcherfull.jpg|Ходит много слухов о сумасшедшем мяснике с востока. Вот один из них: мясник находил настолько сильное удовольствие в разделывании свиней, что медленно стал походить на одну из них.|Из-за слишком продолжительной и упорной работы, его кожа покрылась шрамами и порезами, а люди стали слышать исходящие из его тела крики... И не просто визги свиньи, а крики.| }} Награда за достижение mask-ladybutcher.png| |ladybutcherfull.jpg|Если бы вы получали по одному доллару каждый раз, когда коллеги Мясника называли её "ведьмой", "распутницей" или "баньши", у вас бы было достаточно денег для покупки всей Хорватии. Циничные мужчины, окружающие её огорчены тем, что женщина смогла совершить стремительный рывок к вершинам криминального мира. Балканы — не то место, где толерантно относятся к тем, кто не похож на остальных. Можно представить, с каким шовинизмом и пренебрежением ей приходится сталкиваться каждый день. Эта маска показывает, как её видят соперники и союзники. Они взирают на неё с ужасом, как и должны.| }} Награда за достижение mask-techlion.png| |Techlionfull.jpg|Эта маска является современной интерпретацией египетского бога войны Маахеса. Также известный как "Властитель кожа", "Господин убиенных" и "Мститель зла". Маахес наказывал тех, кто пренебрёг правилами Маат — олицетворениями баланса и порядка. Он считался воплощением жгучего солнца, а также защитным божеством, оберегающим фараона во время битв.|Обычно он изображается как человек с львиной головой, держащий нож и носящий корону "Атеф", "Диск с солнца", или как лев, пожирающий свою жертву.| }} Награда за достижение mask-thedoctor.png| |Thedoctorfull.jpg|Слово "респиратор" обычно ассоциируется у людей с больницами. Эта маска не даёт носителю вдохнуть токсичные вещества или подхватить вирус посредством дыхания. И доктора, и пациенты носят их. Спросите себя: болен ли я или здоров? Болезнь ли я или лекарство?|В любом случае — в этом сезоне легко можно подхватить лихорадку, а единственное лекарство — трупы бульдозеров.| }} Награда за достижение Dragan Character Pack mask-dragan.png| |Dragan Fullcolor.jpg|С таким прошлым, как у Драгана, неудивительно, что он пытается достичь вершин криминального мира.|Маска Драгана представляет множество его способностей, и, очевидно, копирует некоторые детали масок оригинальной банды PAYDAY, в которую он легко вписался. Жестокость Драгана не знает границ.|Хорватская клетка на лбу является напоминанием как самому себе, так и врагам: Бойтесь меня, я не какая-то уличная шпана с запада.| }} Бесплатно mask-draganbegins.png| |Dragan Begins Fullcolor.jpg|Чистая версия каноничной маски Драгана до покраски.|Никогда не нравился оригинал? Это вас есть шанс изменить историю.| }} Бесплатно The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack Эти маски — награда за достижения. Такие маски нельзя продать и они не могут случайно выпасть при выборе карты. Вы сможете вернуть маску обратно в тайник, но материалы, рисунки, цвета и деньги за изменение маски не будут возвращены. mask-alfred.png| |Alfredfull.jpg|Карнотавр Альфред был очень быстрым динозавром, пока был в хорошем духе и здравии. От других динозавров он отличался характерными рогами и крепкой мускулистой шеей. А головой с огромными рогами-громоотводами он мог дать леща любым другим динозаврам, чтобы показать, чьи яйца круче.| }} Награда за достижение mask-pachy.png| |Pachyfull.jpg|Пахицефалозавр Пахи — представитель вида толстолобых ящеров. Но на самом деле он был вовсе не толстолобым. Его так прозвали друзья потому что завидовали его интеллектуальным успехам и мудрости. Так как он получил одеяние мага и шляпу в качестве приза за второе место на конкурсе орфографии, кличка закрепилась за ним на всю жизнь.| }} Награда за достижение mask-timothy.png| |Timothyfull.jpg|Трицератопс Тимоти — один из самых известных динозавров юрских гор. Он был очень недоволен поведением тираннозавра Тедди. Хоть они и оба были гигантами и вместе переживали закат эпохи динозавров, у них никак не получалось стать друзьями. Особенно после похода в лесную хижину во время весенних каникул, когда Тедди с друзьями решили подшутить над Тимоти, напугав его звонком телефона, прямо как в фильме ужасов. Телефон позвонил как раз за семь дней до падения метеорита. Тимоти было совсем не до шуток.| }} Награда за достижение mask-vincent.png| |Vincentfull.jpg|Велоцираптор Винсент и его лучший друг протоцератопс Андреас Хель Пеннингер гуляли в джунглях, поссорились и сцепились в драке. Так как Андреас был очень упорным протоцератопсом, он распускал слухи о Винсенте. Ничего особенного не случилось, но Винсент никак не мог успокоиться и проигнорировать его выходку. В результате всё привело к драке. До сих пор непонятно, кто победил.| }} Награда за достижение The OVERKILL Pack mask-genoverkill.png| |GenOverkill Fullcolor.jpg|Внимание! Так, слушайте сюда, мамкины грабители. Сегодня вы отправляетесь на войну. Вы побываете в самом пекле. Вам нужен командующий. Приветствуйте генерала Overkill, он здесь будет главным. Он проконтролирует, чтобы на любом ограблении всё прошло без сучка и без задоринки. Свободны!| }} Бесплатно The Completely OVERKILL Pack mask-mega-chains.png| |Chains glow.gif|The Mega Chains mask is an evolved version of the original mask. It symbolises transcendence and catharsis.|Thank you for your support.|OVERKILL salutes you!| }} Бесплатно mask-mega-dallas.png| |Dallas glow.gif|The Mega Dallas mask is an evolved version of the original mask. It symbolises transcendence and catharsis.|Thank you for your support.|OVERKILL salutes you!| }} Бесплатно mask-mega-hoxton.png| |Hoxton glow.gif|The Mega Hoxton mask is an evolved version of the original mask. It symbolises transcendence and catharsis.|Thank you for your support.$|OVERKILL salutes you!| }} Бесплатно mask-mega-wolf.png| |WolfM.gif|The Mega Wolf mask is an evolved version of the original mask. It symbolises transcendence and catharsis.|Thank you for your support.|OVERKILL salutes you!| }} Бесплатно The Butcher's BBQ Pack Эти маски — награда за достижения. Такие маски нельзя продать и они не могут случайно выпасть при выборе карты. Вы сможете вернуть маску обратно в тайник, но материалы, рисунки, цвета и деньги за изменение маски не будут возвращены. Firefighter's Helmet.png| |Firefighter's Helmet-Fullcolor.jpg|Команда может и не уважает работу полицейских, однако очень уважает работу тех мужчин и женщин, что убирают останки павших на их пути. Эта маска — награда за их вклад.| }} Награда за достижение Graug.png| |Graug-Fullcolor.jpg|Голова легендарного Грауга. Существа из преисподней, владыки темноты, закованного в чёрную кольчугу. С видом человек, но с заводным характером словно демон. От его тела исходит жар горячее, чем из печи в преисподней. Знает лучшие музыкальные треки.| }} Награда за достижение The Chef.png| |The Chef-Fullcolor.jpg|Готовь ты гамбургеры в придорожной забегаловке или будь ты итамаэ, который разделывает рыбу-жабу стоимостью в $1000 за штуку, это не важно пока на твоей голове эта шапочка. Глядя на тебя, можно смело сказать, что ты — повар. | }} Награда за достижение The Gas Mask.png| |The Gas Mask-Fullcolor.jpg|Противогаз может и кажется уже устаревшим, но это неотъемлемая часть снаряжения на городском поле боя, где против вас всё ещё могут применить газ. Помимо этого, он придаёт твоему дыханию прикольный хрипящий звук.| }} Награда за достижение The Butcher's Western Pack Apache Mystic.png| |apache-mystic.jpg|Когда белый человек пришёл на Запад, это была земля с множеством тайн. Земля, населённая древними войнами, которые отметили себя и свои владения этими мифическими письменами.| }} Награда за достижение Desert Skull.png| |desert-skull.jpg|Когда шатаешься по выжженным землям со своей компанией, единственное, что приходит на ум, так это сожжённые до тла тела тех, кто был до тебя. Возможно, эти мысли — крик души.| }} Награда за достижение Lone Heister.png| |lone-heister.jpg|Случилось вам побывать в шкуре безумного десперадо или вора-одиночки, вам придётся скрываться. Ничто не сможет выполнить эту задачу лучше, чем чёрная маска, закрывающая треть лица.| }} Награда за достижение Wild West Classic.png| |wildwest-classic.jpg|Широкополая шляпа, стальной взгляд и платок, обмотанный вокруг рта. Стиль, который по сей день украшает грабителей и гангстеров.| }} Награда за достижение The Alesso Heist | }} Награда за достижение Boombox.png| |Boombox-fullcolour.jpg|Согласно брошюре, бумбокс Алессо способен на следующее: "Нет необходимости в батарейках. Звучание изолировано, так что никакие ублюдки не смогут подслушать ваш трек. Лицо полностью закрыто, поэтому полиция побоится даже спросить у вас время."| }} Награда за достижение Cantus.png| |Cantus-fullcolour.jpg|Когда Алессо играет в ваших наушниках, просто необходимо иметь соответствующее выражение лица. Не важно, едете ли вы в автобусе или находитесь на важном совещании. Представляем вашему вниманию Кантуса, ангела песни и музыки. Пусть ваша душа будет на седьмом небе от счастья!| }} Награда за достижение Concert female.png| |Femaleconcert-fullcolour.jpg|Если соберётесь прыгнуть в безумный океан экстаза на концерте Алессо, то вам потребуется выбрать маску с умом. Девушка-фанат — бесстрастная и обособленная. Для неё ничто не имеет значения, кроме музыки.| }} Награда за достижение Concert male.png| |Maleconcert-fullcolour.jpg|Хипповские рубашки — это история семидесятых. Фишка держать в руках зажигалки на концертах пришла в восьмидесятые. Свистки и светящиеся палочки остались на рубеже девяностых и нулевых. Но современный фанат предпочитает надевать на концерт маску.| }} Награда за достижение The Golden Grin Casino Heist Murmillo Galea Helmet.png| |Murmillo Galea Helmet-Fullcolor.jpg|Гладиаторы состояли в касте жестоких воинов древнего Рима. Их основной задачей было развлекать публику кровавыми битвами. Этот шлем, похожий на рыбу из-за высокого гребня, носил сам Мурмиллон, тяжеловооружённый гладиатор. На арену он выходил с мечом и башенным щитом, символизирующими силу Вулкана, римского бога огня и покровителя кузнечного ремесла.| }} Награда за достижение Sports Utility Mask.png| |Sports Utility Mask-Fullcolor.jpg|Распрощайтесь с громоздкими отстойными шлемами и встречайте самую любимую маску всех адреналиновых наркоманов. Её фронтальная сторона сделана из ABS-пластика, что прекрасно защищает от песка, снега и града. Только не подставляйтесь под градины специально. Все товарищи по аэробордингу будут завидовать тебе, бро.| }} Награда за достижение The King.png| |The King-Fullcolor.jpg|Вы достаточно круты для того, чтобы сорвать большой куш в казино? Тогда вам наверняка известно, каково быть скупщиком подержанных машин, носить авиаторы, высокую причёску и баки. Только так можно прийти к успеху в Вегасе. Люди всё равно будут считать вас странным. Да здравствует Король!| }} Награда за достижение Wheeler Dealer.png| |Wheeler Dealer-Fullcolor.jpg|Обновите свой гардероб в стиле восьмидесятых! Этот зелёный козырёк использовался ещё в девятнадцатом веке, чтобы защитить глаза от яркого света. Обдолбавшиеся кокаином игроки и чокнутые журналисты сделали этот головной убор мейнстримным. Он также вам здорово пригодится, если вы собираетесь подкатывать к девчонкам на пляже, играть в гольф и выглядеть как восьмидесятилетний старик.| }} Награда за достижение Sokol Character Pack mask-sokol.png| |Sokol Fullcolor.jpg|Игра в петербургской хоккейной команде показала Соколу главный жизненный урок — если хочешь, чтобы тебя боялись, нужно носить устрашающую маску.| }} Бесплатно mask-sokolbegins.png| |Sokol Begins Fullcolor.jpg|Чистая версия каноничной маски Сокола до покраски.|Никогда не нравился оригинал? Это вас есть шанс изменить историю.| }} Бесплатно Gage Ninja Pack Kage.png| |Kage-Fullcolor.jpg|Маска "Призрака" должна быть пугающей. В одном из кабуки театров Осаки актёр пал замертво на сцене, нося эту маску. Последнее, что он сказал было: "Нет, я не стану убивать их. Не буду". Легенда гласит, что маска призрака убьёт своего носителя, если тот не принесёт должную ей жертву.| }} Награда за достижение Kuro Zukin.png| |Kuro Zukin-Fullcolor.jpg|Кусок ткани, обёрнутой вокруг головы. Превращает любого человека в ниндзя, будь ты попрошайкой или фермером. Тень среди тысячи оных, клинок в ночи. Он может быть и в поле воином и бесшумным убийцей. Сделав своё дело, он уходит так, будто здесь никого и не было.| }} Награда за достижение Shirai.png| |Shirai-Fullcolor.jpg|Иди сюда! И дай-ка я расскажу тебе историю о самых крутых ниндзя. Они — защитники нашего мира. В их рядах могут быть только лучшие из лучших. Одного только взгляда на их маску достаточно, чтобы понять, кто здесь главный. Кстати, а вот и твоя. Добро пожаловать в клан.| }} Награда за достижение Slicer.png| |Slicer-Fullcolor.jpg|После смерти своего брата, Икас присоединился к подпольному клану ниндзя, чтобы научиться мастерству безжалостного бойца. Вскоре Икас зарекомендовал себя и был выбран главой американского подразделения клана. Его именная маска вселяет страх в каждого и заставляет проникнуться уважением. Все люди, носящие эту маску — члены Ахиллесового клана.| }} Награда за достижение Yakuza Character Pack mask-Jiro.png| |Jiro Fullcolor.jpg|Япония — страна старых традиций. Страна воинов. Маска Джиро полностью отражает любовь к японской истории, а его боевой клич показывает непоколебимую решимость.| }} Бесплатно mask-jirobegins.png| |Jiro Begins Fullcolor.jpg|Чистая версия каноничной маски Джиро до покраски.|Никогда не нравился оригинал? Это вас есть шанс изменить историю.| }} Бесплатно Gage Chivalry Pack Agatha Knight Veteran.png| |Agatha Knight Veteran Fullcolor.jpg|Шлем Агатского рыцаря выкопанный в пустошах Теносии, мог защищать владельца от ударов меча и стрел, но не от абсурдных приказов Короля Альфонсо.| }} Награда за достижение Agatha Vanguard Veteran.png| |Agatha Vanguard Veteran Fullcolor.jpg|Пытаясь вернуть свою землю и королевский закон от тирании надменных Мейсонов, тебе понадобятся три вещи: сила, поддержка и грозный взгляд. В этой маске Авангарда есть все три качества.| }} Награда за достижение Mason Knight Veteran.png| |Mason Knight Veteran Fullcolor.jpg|Шлем Мейсонского рыцаря символизировал небывалую мощь. Когда крестьяне увидели этот шлем, это значило, что новый порядок Мальрика был на подходе.| }} Награда за достижение Mason Vanguard Veteran.png| |Mason Vanguard Veteran Fullcolor.jpg|Этот шлем был найден в затерянном кургане, носителем которого являлся успешный рыцарь Мейсоновской армии. Судя по всему, эти воины были элитными войсками Малрика. Ну, по крайней мере они служили ему до конца Теноссийского крестового похода.| }} Награда за достижение The Point Break Heists Maui.png| |Maui-fullcolor.jpg|Исследуя "Кольцо огня" Тихого океана в молодости, Боди понял одну вещь: оставаясь верным себе, он отдавал дань уважения к мифам. Миф, который был вместе с ним — Мауи. Как и Боди, Мауи был бесстрашным чемпионом человечества, обманщиком и путешественником.| }} Награда за достижение Oro.png| |Oro-fullcolor.jpg|Во время путешествий по Французской Полинезии, Боди встретил приспешников бога войны Оро. Молодой путешественник воодушевился рассказами об этом боге, который почитал своих учеников за свою любовь к ремеслу так же, как и к искусству войны.| }} Награда за достижение Tane.png| |Tane-fullcolor.jpg|Тане был богом леса, который использовал свою могучую силу для разделения своих родителей — неба и земли. В легендах благодарят его за создание Тики — первого человека. Кстати говоря, он создал мир таким, каким мы его знаем. Ну и людей тоже.| }} Награда за достижение Tawhiri.png| |Tawhiri-fullcolor.jpg|Брат Тане, Тафириматеа — бог ветра, беспощадных штормов, грома и молний. Боди, будучи профессионалом в водном и воздушных видах спорта, пережил шторм на островах Тувалу, заслужив таким образом почтение богов и стихий.| }} Награда за достижение The Goat Simulator Heist Goat Goat.png| |Goat_Goat-fullcolor.jpg|Коза не получает должного уважения в животном царстве и чаще всего она — постоянный объект насмешек со стороны других животных. Но знаете, это может сыграть вам на пользу. Надев эту глупую маску, вы запросто сможете прикинуться дурачком. Копы этого уж точно не заподозрят.| }} Награда за достижение Mastermind Goat.png| |Mastermind_Goat-fullcolor.jpg|Дельфин — самый зловещий и порочный грабитель в животном мире, который пускай и выглядит милым и дружелюбным к окружающим. Но это всё — обман! Дельфин беспокоится только о себе и добыче. Для него ничего не стоит бросить своего напарника позади. Будьте бдительны, ибо если вы встретите грабителя в этой маске, то с вами может произойти выше сказанное.| }} Награда за достижение Scout Goat.png| |Scout_Goat-fullcolor.jpg|Жираф никогда ничего не упускает, всё окружение находится под его присмотром. Он — идеальный компаньон для любого ограбления в животном мире. Что бы то ни было, жираф предупредит вас о надвигающей угрозе. Так что копы могут забыть о "внезапном" нападении.| }} Награда за достижение Slick Goat.png| |Slick_Goat-fullcolor.jpg|Пингвин — самый скользкий тип грабителей в животном мире. Грациозная походка с эдаким важным выражением лица, зная цену своему времени и вещам. Если он что-то захочет, то ему будет насрать и он заберёт это в любом случае. Надев эту маску, вы покажете окружающим, кто здесь Босс и кого надо уважать.| }} Награда за достижение Wolf Pack (PAYDAY 2) Hans.png| |Hans-fullcolor.jpg|Ганс ненавидит людей. Свою ненависть он проявляет щёлкая черепа как орешки. Но под страшной личиной. Ганс — хороший мальчик. Даже можно сказать, что он — замаскированный принц. Если на него "надавить", то возможно, он возьмёт вас в страну чудес.| }} Награда за достижение The Dragon Head.png| |The_Dragon_Head-fullcolor.jpg|Установленные на корме викингских кораблей головы драконов отпугивали морских монстров и злых духов. Дозеры и клокеры злые, верно? Так почему бы не надеть эту маску и не напугать их? Держите пушки на макушке. Чисто так, для безопасности.| }} Награда за достижение The Viking.png| |The_Viking-fullcolor.jpg|Германо-норвежские покорители морей, также известные как викинги, были устрашающими воинами в начале восьмого-конце одиннадцатого века. Гигантские топоры и рогатые шлемы — вот их визитная карточка на поле боя. Если у тебя есть желание поработить дух этих бравых ребят, то эта маска сделает своё дело.| }} Награда за достижение Trickster Demon.png| |Trickster-fullcolor.jpg|Обманчивый демон — мистическое существо, которое обожает устраивать хаос и распространять страдания. Пускай оно и не кажется страшным, не давай этой ухмылке обмануть тебя; веселье в его понимании — нечто другое, что для тебя или меня, уж точно не будет "весёлым". Поверь, я знаю о чём говорю.| }} Награда за достижение Sydney Character Pack Mask-Sydney.png| |Mask-Sydney-fullcolor.jpg|Ухмылка, глумление, издёвка — называйте, как хотите. Когда из-за горизонта появляется маска этого панка, первое, что придет вам в голову, будут не мысли, а пули. Уж что-что, но Сидни сдержит своё слово.| }} Бесплатно Sydney Begins.png| |Sydney_Begins-fullcolor.jpg|Чистая версия каноничной маски Сидни до покраски.|Никогда не нравился оригинал? Это вас есть шанс изменить историю.| }} Бесплатно The Biker Heist The Classic.png| |The_Classic-fullcolor.jpg|От этого шлема так и веет духом старой школы. Тут дело даже не в стиле, а в воспоминаниях о былых деньках. Надев такой шлем, ты ненароком перенесёшься назад в 40-е — золотую эпоху байкеров.| }} Награда за достижение Speed Devil.png| |Speed_Devil-fullcolor.jpg|Если хочешь показать своим друзьям стиль настоящего байкера, которому на всё наплевать, то примерь личину этого дьявола. Эта маска олицетворяет символ свободы и безнаказанности за свои деяния.| }} Награда за достижение Flaming Skull.png| |Flaming_Skull-fullcolor.jpg|Обычно, череп символизирует смерть. У нас, людей, всегда был какой-то фетиш на такие вещи. Нося шлем с такой символикой, ты чувствуешь себя намного круче, чем без него.| }} Награда за достижение Road Rage.png| |Road_Rage-fullcolor.jpg|Этот шлем сделан для вожака банды. Своим видом он показывает, что без него ни одна битва не будет выиграна. Так что, ухаживайте за этим шлемом, ведь в один прекрасный день, кто-то из членов вашей банды наденет его и поведёт вас в бой.| }} Награда за достижение Biker Character Pack Mask-Rust.png| |Rust color.jpg|Дьявол — всего лишь прозвище, которое закрепилось за личностью Раста на протяжении большей части его жизни. Эта маска сочетает в себе улыбающегося клоуна и хитрого, рогатого дьявола.| }} Бесплатно Rust Begins.png| |Rust Begins color.jpg|Чистая версия каноничной маски Раста до её покраски.|Никогда не нравился оригинал? У вас есть шанс изменить историю.| }} Бесплатно John Wick Weapon Pack Daisy.png| |Daisy full color.jpg|Они могли и не знать что и кому сделали, но это не имеет значения. Они получат то, что заслужили. Джон вернулся.| }} Награда за достижение Hotelier.png| |Hotelier full color.jpg|Отель "Континенталь" обслуживает только людей, которые проявляют уважение к кодексу наёмных убийц. Это не секта и не скрытое общество. Это ниша, между наёмниками и заказчиками. Здесь каждый желает получить награду за свою цель, но не всякий сможет выйти из этого дела живым.| }} Награда за достижение Zaschita.png| |Zaschita full color.jpg|Как можно защитить своё лицо от выстрела в голову? Для этого существуют разные шлемы. Но что делать, если тебе нужна защита и неузнаваемость? Надень эту маску. Задаёшься вопросами по типу: "Она на самом деле пуленепробиваемая?" или "Она и вправду скроет мою личность?" Ты что, трус? А ну-ка, соберись тряпка! Надевай маску и вперёд!| }} Награда за достижение Mustang.png| |Mustang full color.jpg|Думаешь, что ты машина? Ох? А думал ли ты о том, что мог бы стать масл-каром? Нет? Знаешь, чтобы стать грабителем, тебе будет недостаточно иметь одних только скорости и ловкости. Тебе нужно стать крутым и дерзким. Прям как эта маска. Врум-врум!| }} Награда за достижение Gage Spec Ops Pack Batshit Crazy.png| |Batshit Crazy full color.jpg|Плевав на законы физики, полицейский спец-юнит под кодовым названием "Клокер", стал ночным кошмаром каждого преступника, который считал себя "неуловимым". Ходит слух, что первый "Клокер" был простым спецназовцем с которым никто не хотел быть в одном отряде. Возможно это связано с тем, что он был помешан на убийствах и часто использовал приёмы кунг-фу, при этом вытворяя какие-то акробатические приёмы. Его метод борьбы с преступностью довольно эффективен, но единогласной поддержки в этом он не получает. Так или иначе, но полицейские штурмовые отряды уже давно пополняют свои ряды этими бравыми безумцами.|Для активации режима ночного видения, необходимо нажать и удерживать клавишу смены огня (по умолчанию V). }} Награда за спец-задание от Гейджа AWOL.png| |AWOL full color.jpg|В рапортах проскакивало упоминание об этом солдате, который служил в элитных войсках. Неся службу, он побывал в разных уголках мира. Ему приходилось выкладываться на все сто процентов, чтобы принести победу своему отряду. Выполняя очередное задание, он испарился словно дым. Как утверждали сослуживцы, солдат ушёл в неизвестном направлении. До сих пор никто не может назвать причину его дезертирства.| }} Награда за спец-задание от Гейджа Bloody Bandana.png| |Bloody Bandana full color.jpg|Личность солдата носившего эту бандану засекречена. Из утекших документов стало ясно, что речь идёт о ветеране войны, который служил в армии США. Он в совершенстве владел разными видами оружия и всегда мог использовать своё окружение в качестве маскировки. Сослуживцы отзываются о нём положительно, но это не отменяло того факта, что он был крайне вспыльчивый и агрессивный человек. Судя по статистике, его целями были командиры и офицеры высшего ранга. Можно сказать, что он был не ладах с правительством...| }} Награда за спец-задание от Гейджа Dark Legion.png| |Dark Legion full color.jpg|Даже после вступления в отряд "Zeal", он остался тем самым "мифом", "призраком", "легендой". Он — последняя надежда команды при штурме противника. Повалить врага на землю и добить его до потери сознания — насильственный, жесткий, но, по праву действенный способ решения проблемы. За всё время службы, он не раз побывал на краю пропасти выполняя приказ сверху. Однажды проснувшись, он не смог утолить своей жажды к убийствам. Похоже, что он нашёл своё место в мире.| }} Награда за спец-задание от Гейджа Scarface Heist Pack Exalted.png| |Exalted full color.jpg|Безэмоциональное лицо и холодный взгляд. Ты глядишь за ними свысока, а они завидуют твоему величию. Для некоторых твой взор — словно манна небесная. Твоей красоты и безэмоциональности достаточно, чтобы свести одинокую ночь и палящее солнце. Великолепный, престижный, золотой. Ты сводишь их с ума, показывая свою возвышенность.| }} Награда за достижение Golden Hour.png| |Golden Hour full color.jpg|Тимоти Миллер мечтал всё детство работать на съёмочной площадке. На очередной хэллоуин он сделал себе маску "Золотой час". Когда он надел маску и посмотрел на себя в зеркало, его глаза озарил невероятной красоты закат. В этот момент, родилась новая мечта — сблизить людей с красотой солнца. Он хотел, чтобы каждый запомнил этот прекрасный миг, когда солнце вставало из-за горизонта. При расследовании очередного убийства, коронер заметил сходство с другими жертвами — они все были убиты до заката, а их глаза оставались широко открытыми.| }} Бесплатно Barrori Flex.png| |Barrori Flex full color.jpg|Когда Чад нашёл очки Barrori Flex, вся его жизнь изменилась на корню. Они дали ему новый облик, что очень ценится в высших кругах. Выглядеть круто и самодостаточно — одна из причин жить на этом свете. Итальянский жакет, бежевые штаны и мокасины притягивали внимание каждой красавицы на светских вечеринках. Но ничто не вечно, ведь красота — вещь временная. Лишившись своего успеха. Чад решил проститься с этим миром. На полу лежало бездыханное тело в шикарном прикиде, а рядом красовалась баночка с таблетками для похудения.| }} Награда за достижение Panthera Tigris.png| |Panthera Tigris full color.jpg|О тигровой ярости ходят давние легенды, ведь король джунглей не должен проявлять слабости и смирения. Они могут подумать, что ты у них под контролем, но ярости нет предела, особенно, когда ты сидишь в клетке. Достаточно вырваться на свободу и они познают вкус своей ошибки. Когти раздерут, а зубы разгрызут. Мясо будет содрано с костей, ведь ты — то ещё животное.| }} Награда за достижение Scarface Character Pack Mask-scarface.png| |Scarface full color.jpg|Лицо со шрамом прибыл в Штаты с пустыми руками и твёрдыми намерениями. В его сердце было место лишь для вещей — денег и величия. Его маска может поведать старую историю о простом человеке, который жил своей мечтой. }} Бесплатно Scarface Begins.png| |Scarface Begins full color.jpg|Чистая версия каноничной маски Лица со шрамом до покраски.|Никогда не нравился оригинал? Это вас есть шанс изменить историю. }} Бесплатно John Wick Heists Lady Liberty.png| |Lady Liberty full color.jpg|Свобода. Свободу всем ворам, которых упекли за решётку. Свободу золоту, которое ждёт тебя в хранилище банков. Свободу духу инициативы богатству. Свободу тем, кто хочет сорвать большой куш.| }} Бесплатно Captain.png| |Captain full color.jpg|Капитан на мостике! Направляй свою команду по всем возможным ограблениям! Ветер удачи приведёт тебя и твою банду к большому богатству! Атакуй без раздумий, хватай добычу и уплывай за горизонт.| }} Бесплатно Bird of Prey.png| |Bird of Prey full color.jpg|Пари высоко, атакуй свою жертву сбривающим полётом без угрызения совести и милосердия. Взлети повыше, донеси добычу в гнездо и порадуйся своему трофею. Не забывай, что ты — настоящий охотник, так что кушать трофеи всё же, иногда приходится.| }} Бесплатно Sailor.png| |Sailor full color.jpg|Парус к сокровищам веет, ведя ваш корабль к богатству морскому. Нападай на вражеские судна, ограбь их до дна. Если неудачу потерпишь ты, покинь корабль как крыса ссыкливая, но не забудь забрать своё добришко.| }} Бесплатно Gage Russian Weapon Pack Red Machine.png| |Red Machine full color.jpg|Никто не сможет остановить Красную машину! Быстрая, хладнокровная, бессердечная. Чёткие движения, внезапные атаки и гениальные тактики ведения боя оставят твоих врагов с носом... Прям как банда Payday.| }} Бесплатно Matryoshka.png| |Matryoshka full color.jpg|Порой случается, что некоторые вещи выглядят не так как должны. За маской прячется лицо. Верно? А что скрывается за твоим лицом? Скорее всего, твоё душевное состояние. И вот теперь скажи, как узнать по-настоящему человека, если у него несколько личин? Сколько личин нужно снять, чтобы узнать его самого?| }} Бесплатно War Balaclava.png| |War Balaclava full color.jpg|Полквартала, полквартала И ещё немного Прямиком в Первый Всемирный Банк Пришли четыре грабителя Вперёд, банда Payday! "Несите золото", сказали они В Первый Всемирный Банк Пришли четыре грабителя| }} Бесплатно Kokoshnik.png| |Kokoshnik full color.jpg|Головной убор, украшающий твой наряд. Носи его с гордостью, пускай все завидуют твоей красоте. Только ты это, голову не ушиби о дверной проём.| }} Бесплатно Zag Toys Mask_The_Almir.png| |Mask_The_Almir-fullcolor.jpg|В кого-то эта маска вселяет ужас, а в кого-то восторг. Чтобы носить этот головной убор, нужно в равной степени подчинить себе спокойствие и хаос: две крайности, уживающиеся вместе, что нечасто можно увидеть в криминальных кругах.|Альмир это маска, которую немногие смогут носить перед своими товарищами. Безумец, надевший ее, будет совершать хорошие поступки сегодня, чтобы завтра стать психопатом. Но, иногда, это как раз тот человек, который сможет выйти из скользкой ситуации и избежать провала ограбления.|Зная, что такой человек может привести как к успеху, так и к поражению, хватило бы вам смелости взять Альмира в свою команду? ;)| }} Бесплатно h3h3 Character Pack Mask-Ethan.png| |Ethan color.jpg|Эта маска показывает грубую силу и власть, контрастируя с человеком. который ее носит. Имея в равной степени клоунскую грусть и гневную зависть, она идеально отражает настроение человека, которому поневоле пришлось стать грабителем.| }} Бесплатно Mask-Hila.png| |Hila color.jpg|Что-то в этой маске излучает игривое ехидство, и те, кто смотрит на нее, сразу же чувствуют себя не в своей тарелке, а это как раз то, что вам нужно, когда вы грабите банк!| }} Бесплатно Ethan Begins.png| |Ethan Begins color.jpg|Чистая версия каноничной маски Итана до покраски.|Никогда не нравился оригинал? Это вас есть шанс изменить историю.| }} Бесплатно Hila Begins.png| |Hila Begins color.jpg|Чистая версия каноничной маски Хилы до покраски.|Никогда не нравился оригинал? Это вас есть шанс изменить историю.| }} Бесплатно События Хэллоуин frank.png| |frank-fullcolor.jpg|Frank is a monster, but he is — contrary to popular believe — a sensitive, emotional creature whose only aim is to share his life with another monster.|However, he realized from the moment of this "birth" that even his own creator cannot stand being around him. Knowing this, Frank decided to become a bank robber instead. The End.| }} $XXXX pumkingking.png| |pumkinking-fullcolor.jpg|Legend has it that a boy named Jack was getting chased by some villagers from whom he had stolen, when he suddenly bumped into the Devil.|Jack was a clever little heister and managed to convince the Devil that the loot he was carrying was worth to be shared. The Devil agreed and the two ran to the escape horses and got away.| }} $XXXX venomorph.png| |venomorph-fullcolor.jpg|When you see the Venomorph, you know it's game over, man. GAME OVER! Maybe you can build a fire, try sing a couple of songs.|In reality, you better go back and hide, because it will be dark soon, and these babies mostly only come at night... Mostly.| }} $XXXX witch.png| |witch-fullcolor.jpg|A witch is someone practicing black witchcraft, often with the aid of a devil or familiar.|It can be anything from an ugly old hag to a charming, alluring woman.|And then you have the broom, the hat and all that. Boo. }} $XXXX angrybaby.png| |angrybaby-fullcolor.jpg|GRRRRRRRR GRRR grrr grr grr GRRRR Wah, wah, WAAAAAAAAAAAH! GRRR! Grr.|GRRRR grr GRRRR rawr GRRRRRRRRRRRR, wahh, WAH, WAH, WAH, GRRR.| }} Награда за достижение crybaby.png| |crybabyhalloween-fullcolor.jpg|Waaaah, waah, wah, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, wah, WAAAAAAAAH, WAAAAAAH!|WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, wah, WAAAAAAAAH, WAAAAAAAH, Waaaah, waah, wah. Wah, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!| }} Награда за достижение happybaby.png| |happybaby-fullcolor.jpg|Ffff, gaga, bo, gaga bo GAGA GAGA? GAGAGAGA? GAGA? Gagag GOGOGO GAGA? GAGA! GOGO! Bah. Gaga bah gogo go.|GAGA? GAGA! GOGO! Bah. GAGAGA? GAGA GOGO GAGAGA? GAGA! Gagaga gogoga. Fff.| }} Награда за достижение brazilbaby.png| |brazil-baby-fullcolor.jpg|GAGA? GAGA! GOGO! Boo! GAGAGA? GAGA GOGO GAGAGA? GAGA? GAGA! GAGAGA? GAGA GAGAGA?|GAGAGA? GAGAGAGOGO? Boo! BOOO! Gagagaga boo gaga.| }} Награда за достижение Invader.png| |Invader-fullcolor.jpg|I want to belie... ZAP! May the for... ZAP! Live long a.. ZAP! Why can't we all just get along? Because ZAP! That's why.| }} Награда за достижение Satan.png| |Satan-fullcolor.jpg|The second greatest trick the devil ever pulled was to be depicted as a big horned, red skinned demon. Now nobody knows who the person listening to music through their phone's speakers on the subway truly is.| }} Награда за достижение mask-risenchains.png| |Risen Chains.jpg|Go darker, hear the calling and become the daredevil of nightmares with an itchy trigger finger. This is a tribute to all the moments you have cheated death out on the field. You are a soldier from an army of darkness. Your veins are pumping of adrenaline and you have enough ammo packed to take on hell itself. Invincible in the darkness and ready to challenge death. All chains will break this time around and anyone in your path will meet their maker.|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put that together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение mask-risendallas.png| |Risen Dallas.jpg|There needs to be a harsh statement made about the rotting corruption penetrating every sinew of today's society. The self-deception, the scrambling for a false sense of a security. But you're not safe, not now and not ever. The American Dream is a brutally scarred nightmare disguised to lead poor souls astray. Take what you need; grab your future by the throat and force down your ambitions until it chokes on it. Mark where you tread with the bodies you leave in your wake.| }} Бесплатно mask-risenhouston.png| |Risen Houston.jpg|This distorted face is what ghost stories are truly made of. You linger in the shadows, torn and grim. Before you step out and scare the living daylights out of anyone that crosses your path. The knowledge of true fear is gained from looking upon this horror. That fear, that delicious, pure, crispy fear is what drives this monster. It triggers an unquenchable thirst for more. Don't look, but don't close your eyes.|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put that together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение mask-risenwolf.png| |Risen Wolf.jpg|The sheer sight is enough to drive an opponent into madness. As if made of blood and old bones, it's like a second skin on your face. Always listen to the choir of voices in the back of your head. The ones that keep telling you about the destructive things you should be doing. Succumb to the temptation, relish in your own insanity. This time, do not hold back. Not for anything. This time, drive any foes into your own roaming and frothing madness. Become the demon you truly are, cause you've been to hell and you liked it. It's pointless to hold back, the only soothing is to feel an enemy's blood gently trickle down your lips|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put that together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение Mask_Envy.png| |Mask_Envy-fullcolor.jpg|It isn't fair, is it? There you stand, deserving of everything in life and the cosmos refuse to give unto you. The Others smile and dance, while you twist inward, wondering why no one has gifted you with whatever success everyone else has been given for free. Oh, you want it so, but how could you ever dare to take it?| }} Unlocked Mask_Gluttony.png| |Mask_Gluttony-fullcolor.jpg|There it is, your unquenchable need to stuff your face and fill your belly with the ravaging furor of someone in a constant state of starvation. And when you stop, it's like a gaping hole opens up in the pit of your stomache, craving to be satiated.| }} Unlocked Mask Greed.png| |Mask_Greed-fullcolor.jpg|More is never enough. No amount of gold or treasure can satisfy you. It's all about obtaining the next pile of needless wealth to add to your bloated coffers, be they spiritual or physical. The plights of your fellows matter are inconsequential if you can gain from their suffering.| }} Unlocked Mask Lust.png| |Mask_Lust-fullcolor.jpg|You lock your eyes on your prize until they water. Unattended, your slacking jaw lets slip a drop of saliva onto the floor as the need for possession takes over. The person you pine for is an object, the object is a person. It matters not, to your blinded senses.| }} Unlocked Mask_Pride.png| |Mask_Pride-fullcolor.jpg|You are unbreakable. The ship is filling with water, but you refuse to move. Such are your principles that you would rather go into the deep with a failing institution than admit your folly and admit yourself as fallible as your peers. Justice is what you deem it to be, and damned be those who would oppose your righteous wisdom.| }} Unlocked Mask_Sloth.png| |Mask_Sloth-fullcolor.jpg|Why bother? Let the universe expand, die and grow dark. You have endless time to lift your fingers in protest at whatever mindless chore that demands you exert yourself in the slightest. Your life energy oozes from your soul, wasted and dissolved in the emptiness as you remain perpetually drained of ambition.| }} Unlocked Mask_Wrath.png| |Mask_Wrath-fullcolor.jpg|There is a cold fire in your heart. All those who have wronged you will pay. If you so have to burn with them in the conflagration, you will extract payment for any perceived or actual slight against your person. There is no rationality to your rage- it must simply be indulged.| }} Unlocked Humble Mask Pack Обе маски появятся в вашем инвентаре, если вы купите Humble Bundle, посвященный E3. На данный момент уже нельзя получить обычным способом. the-crossbreed.png| |the-crossbreed-fullcolor.jpg|A powerful alien race, described by some as the most advanced beings in the universe. Different races that have come in contact with them have different names for the Crossbreed. Strong, lean and intelligent, the Crossbreed takes the best from the DNA of each alien race that it meets, always making sure it evolves in the right direction.| }} Бесплатно the-orc.png| |the-orc-fullcolor.jpg|Brutish, aggressive and generally repulsive, the orcs have always been a hated race. Orcs are larger stronger than their goblin cousins but smaller and less powerful than their ogre brethren. This particular purple-skinned orc came from the Stonetremble clan who were known for their fierce warriors and overpowered, hybrid shamans.| }} Бесплатно Humble Mask Pack 2 (Halloween) Обе маски появятся в вашем инвентаре, если вы привяжете свой Steam аккаунт к аккаунту Humble Bundle, введете свой E-mail на главном сайте в нужном поле и последуете следующим инструкциям. Однако, количество бесплатных ключей ограничено. В последующем маски будут давать за покупку Humble Halloweekly Bundle. Lycanwulf.png| |Lycanwulf Fullcolor.jpg|"Lycanwulf, Lycanwulf!" they yelled, the frightened villagers, as they laid eyes upon this abomination known as the Lycanwulf. The petty humans were now prisoners of the beast, in a prison without walls, ceilings or a key, where the only escape was death.| }} Бесплатно The One Below.png| |The One Below Fullcolor.jpg|The head is what remains of this aquatic horror from the old days, when dark lords ruled the lands and good men grew up only to die; when the summer was short and the winter felt like an eternity; when the One Below stepped out of the ocean and walked the earth.| }} Бесплатно Alienware Alpha Mask Pack Обе маски появятся в вашем инвентаре, если вы приняли участие в Alienware Alpha (приобрели новую игровую систему от Alienware по программе альфа-тестирования). Alien Helmet-icon.png| |Alien Helmet Fullcolor.jpg|Grey Aliens are alleged extraterrestrial beings whose existence is promoted in ufological, paranormal, and New Age communities, and who are named for their skin color.|Or are they?| }} Бесплатно Area 51-icon.png| |Area 51 Fullcolor.jpg|Forged from Penrose patterned rapidly quenched metallic alloys, this helmet was constructed from debris recovered from a top secret crash site. The government continues to deny any knowledge of its existence.| }} Бесплатно Humble Mask Pack 3 Electarodent.png| |Electarodent-Fullcolor.jpg|Untrained, the Electarodent can be found nibbling sweet carrots or frolicking across Alpine meadows. However, fully trained, the Electarodent is most often found wielding Bernetti 9's and eating through the face-plates of Skulldozers| }} Бесплатно Titan.png| |Titan-Fullcolor.jpg|Once, they strode amongs us. Cyclopean beings, tall as towers. They were old, even when our primate ancestors howled at fire. Now, they are gone, and only their shades come to us in half-dreamt race memories.| }} Бесплатно Humble Mask Pack 4 Borsuk.png| |Borsuk-Fullcolor.jpg|There is more to being a world-class heister than picking up a gun. It requires training, conditioning and a singular focus on developing far beyond the norm. Such heisters are near mutants, who wade into furious battle and always emerge victorious.| }} Бесплатно Mask of the Moon.png| |Mask of the Moon-Fullcolor.jpg|Legend speaks of an entity so malevolent it tried to smash the Moon into the Earth. Though defeated by four masked warriors, the entity escaped and inhabited... something. We hope it will never return, but remember: sometimes the man wears the mask, and sometimes the mask wears the man.| }} Бесплатно E3 2015 Secret Masks Jack of Cards.png| |Jack of Cards-Fullcolor.jpg|A classic made into a mask. The standard 52-card deck is the most played deck of playing cards used today, and regardless if you are a rookie or professional player, you will most likely recognize this face. A proper poker face-mask.| }} Бесплатно Queen of Cards.png| |Queen of Cards-Fullcolor.jpg|A classic made into a mask. The standard 52-card deck is the most played deck of playing cards used today, and regardless if you are a rookie or professional player, you will most likely recognize this face. A proper poker face-mask.| }} Бесплатно King of Cards.png| |King of Cards-Fullcolor.jpg|A classic made into a mask. The standard 52-card deck is the most played deck of playing cards used today, and regardless if you are a rookie or professional player, you will most likely recognize this face. A proper poker face-mask.| }} Бесплатно Joker of Cards.png| |Joker of Cards-Fullcolor.jpg|A classic made into a mask. The standard 52-card deck is the most played deck of playing cards used today, and regardless if you are a rookie or professional player, you will most likely recognize this face. A proper poker face-mask.| }} Бесплатно Merchandise Dozer Mask.png| |Dozer Mask-Fullcolor.jpg|"Senpai Noticed Me!!! :3"|A big thank you to community member Far2close for making a hilarious version of an otherwise intimidating dozer face plate.|This mask can only be obtained from a code accompanying the PAYDAY 2 DOZER BOBBLEHEAD bought from the online OVERKILL merchandise store.| }} Бесплатно PAYDAYCON 2015 Secret Mask King of Jesters.png| |King of Jesters-Fullcolor.jpg|Wearing brightly coloured clothes and eccentric hats in a motley pattern, jesters have always had a place in these parts.|Whether walking on stilts, performing with fire or telling jokes; their sole purpose is to spread joy in our hearts.|However, this is your time to shine so why not put on the mask and spread some joy.|So, pull out your gun, rob your guests and tell them it was all a big ploy.| }} Бесплатно Humble Mask Pack 5 Floating Guy-mask.png| |Floating Guy-Fullcolor.jpg|As you walk down the corridor you see this scary, but also somewhat slow guy. Hovering there, ominously. Hard to tell if he's a threat or just floating around a bit. But then. A blast breaks the silence and you cease to exist. So next time you meet Floating Guy: come prepared and don't take him lightly.| }} Бесплатно Garreth-mask.png| |Garreth-Fullcolor.jpg|In space you need a trusted companion. As everything from huge monsters on distant planets to space itself is deadly — you need an ally. Not just a hired gun. But instead a friend and a soldier that makes sure that you survive and others don't. Be happy that Garreth is on your team. Be happy that he helps you shepherd the herd| }} Бесплатно The Judge-mask.png| |The Judge-Fullcolor.jpg|"Those pesky youngsters think they can just run around doing whatever they feel like. Don't they understand? I exist for a reason. One must obey me — my ruling and my saying. Escaping the world, just feeling free? What kind of life is that? Riding around on those yellow bird creations. No respect for the empire or the emperor. Disgraceful!"| }} Бесплатно Hoxton's Housewarming Party Party Hat.png| |Party_Hat-fullcolor.jpg|Party hats never get old. It's an essential accessory to any fun event, be it a festivity of misdeeds or a celebration of moving into a new home. Strap one on and loosen that tie. It's party time. Excellent.| }} Бесплатно PAYDAYCON 2016 Secret Mask Mega Clover.png| |Mega_Clover-fullcolor.jpg|The Mega Clover mask is an evolved version of the original mask. It symbolises transcendence and catharsis.|Thank you for your support.|OVERKILL salutes you!| }} Бесплатно Sydney's Swim Challenge Mega Sydney.png| |Mega Sydney-fullcolor.jpg|The Mega Sydney mask is an evolved version of the original mask. It symbolises transcendence and catharsis.|Thank you for your support.|OVERKILL salutes you!| }} Бесплатно Fedora Fedora.png| |Fedora-fullcolor.jpg|The fedora, the very height of fashion and class. Where the line is drawn between boys and men. Carry this classical headgear with the pride and resolve that it deserves. Feel the legacy and tradition of the millions of gentlemen and gangsters that wore a fedora throughout the ages.| }} Бесплатно Locke and Load Day 9 Simon.png| |Simon-fullcolor.jpg|A wanna-be robber tried to knock over a liquor store, but neglected to properly conceil his identity, opting instead to use the paper bag he got when he last shopped there! Needless to say, the idiot was quickly identified and taken into custody. With no hostages to trade for freedom, his criminal career was cut short. The event, which did not even prompt a local news headline, now stands as a stark reminder that some things are best left to professionals.| }} Бесплатно См. также *Материалы. *Узоры. *Цвета. Аватарки Dallas (Mask).jpg Hoxton (Mask).jpg Wolf (Mask).jpg Chains (Mask).jpg Alienware.jpg Baby Rhino.jpg Big Lips.jpg Blackhearted (Mask).jpg Brainiac.jpg Bullet.jpg Calaca.jpg Cannula.jpg Crybaby.jpg Dripper.jpg Gagball.jpg Greek Tragedy.jpg Hockey Mask.jpg Hog.jpg Horned Beast.jpg Jaw.jpg Kenneth.jpg Monkey Business.jpg Mr. Sackcloth.jpg Mr. Smooth.jpg Mummy (Mask).jpg Oni (Mask).jpg Outlander.jpg Perfect Stranger.jpg Pout.jpg Rage.jpg Shogun (Mask).jpg Shrunken Head.jpg Starved.jpg Troll.jpg Undead.jpg Vampire (Mask).jpg Zipper.jpg Zombie.jpg Dallas (Begins).jpg Hoxton (Begins).jpg Wolf (Begins).jpg Chains (Begins).jpg Anonymous.jpg Cthulhu (Mask).jpg Dillinger Death Mask.jpg Grin.jpg Skull.jpg Doctor Crime.jpg Kawaii.jpg Mr. Mannequin.jpg Mrs. Mannequin.jpg Frank.jpg Pumpkin King.jpg Venomorph.jpg Witch.jpg Angry Baby.jpg Cry Baby.jpg Happy Baby.jpg Brazil Baby.jpg Mark.jpg Hockey Heat.jpg Happy Santa (Mask).jpg Furious Santa (Mask).jpg Surprised Santa (Mask).jpg Tipsy Santa (Mask).jpg 37th.jpg 42nd.jpg 43rd.jpg 44th.jpg Arnold.jpg Chuck.jpg Dolph.jpg Jean-Claude.jpg Butcher.jpg Plague Doctor.jpg Specialist.jpg Spectre.jpg Alpha Force.jpg Commander Crime.jpg Gage Blade.jpg Troubled War Veteran.jpg Dallas (Heat).jpg Hoxton (Heat).jpg Wolf (Heat).jpg Chains (Heat).jpg Hard Skull.jpg Very Hard Skull.jpg Overkill Skull.jpg Death Wish Skull.jpg Asilidae (Mask).jpg Tarantula (Mask).jpg Sphodromantis (Mask).jpg Vespula (Mask).jpg Somen Mempo.jpg Sweettooth.jpg 1st.jpg First American.jpg 16th.jpg 18th.jpg Orc.jpg Crossbreed.jpg War Face.jpg Metalhead.jpg Optimist.jpg Criminal Ambitions.jpg Clint.jpg Steven.jpg Rutger.jpg John.jpg Примечания *Маска "Соучастник" отсылается на одноименный фильм. *Маска "Mechanical Santa" отсылается на Робо-санту из м/с "Футурама". *Маска "The Strinch" отсылается на Гринча — героя сказки "Как Гринч украл Рождество" авторства Теодора Сьюза. *Маска "Reservoir Dog" отсылается на фильм "Бешеные псы". *Маска "The Nun" отсылается на фильм Город Воров, где грабители носили анологичные маски. *Маска "Robo-Arnold" отсылается на Арнольда Шварценеггера в роли Терминатора. *Маска "War face" является отсылкой к фильму Цельнометаллическая оболочка, её описание копирует диалог между сержантом Хартманом и одним из бойцов.Также, возможно название маски отсылает на популярную игру Warface *Маски из "Armored Transport" и "The Big Bank Heist" — это маски с лицами американских политических деятелей. **Armored Transport: Ричард Никсон (37th), Джордж Буш (43rd), Билл Клинтон (42nd), Барак Обама (44th). **The Big Bank Heist: Авраам Линкольн (16th), Уилисс Грант (18th), Джордж Вашингтон (1st). В этом DLC также имеется маска Бенджамина Франклина (The First American), но президентом он небыл. *Маски, которые вы получаете в Gage Weapon Pack #01, имеют названия и описания, которые отсылаются к знаменитым актерам боевиков: Дольф Лундгрен, Жан-Клод Ван Дамм, Арнольд Шварценеггер и Чак Норрис. Описание маски "Chuck" также сделано в духе интернет-мема "Факты о Чаке Норрисе". *Маски "The Shogun" и "Somen Mempo" основаны на масках, которые носили самураи во времена Сёгуната. *Маска "The Pout", возможно, является отсылкой к комиксам "Хеллбой". *Маски "Hockey Mask" и "Hockey Heat" отсылаются к фильму "Схватка". *Маска "Oni" является прообразом человекоподобных демонов из японской мифологии. *Маска "Doctor Crime" является прообразом маски Доктора Дума, злодея из вселенной Marvel. *Маска "The Grin" отсылается к компании "Grin". *Маска "Dillinger Death Mask" — это Посмертная маска известного грабителя прошлого века Джона Диллинджера. *Маска "Anonymous" является отсылкой к интернет-активистскому движению Анонимус, а также к Гаю Фоксу — одному из участников Порохового Заговора в Британии в 1605 году. *Маска "Mummy" отсылается к группе Iron Maiden и их талисману Эдди в альбоме Powerslave. *Маска "Greek Tragedy" отсылается к древнейшей из форм трагедий — Древнегреческой. *Маска "Calaca" отсылается к кукле Калака в Мексиканской культуре. *Маска "Shrunken Head" является отсылкой к Тсантсе — высушенной голове. *Маска "Cthulhu" отсылается к мифическому существу Ктулху — божеству из мифов Ктулху, написанных писателем-фантастом Говардом Лавкрафтом. *Маска "Twister" является отсылкой к персонажу по имени Обито Учиха, из аниме "Наруто". Там он носил такую же маску. *Маска "Peter" и "Hog" являются отсылками к игре Hotline Miami. Позже вышло дополнение Hotline Miami, в котором все маски тоже являются отсылкой. *В описании маски "Baby Rhino" содержится намёк на то, что она и другая маска, "The Hog" — отсылка к мультсериалу "Черепашки-нинздя", где антагонистами были кабан и носорог. *Маска "The Jaw" является отсылкой к старому мультипликационному сериалу "Хи-Мен и властители Вселенной". Злодей Trap Jaw имеет лицо, как на маске. *Маска "Outlander" является отсылкой к рассказу Харлана Эллисона, под названием "I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream", опубликованный в марте 1967 года. Маска представляет окончание AM и превращением его в Gelatious Blob Creature. Он хочет кричать от ужаса, но не может, так как у него отсутствует рот. Он вынужден на веки оставаться со своими мыслями. *Маска "Vampire" основана на образе графа Дракулы из романа Брэма Стокера. *Маска "Venomorph" является отсылкой к Ксеноморфу — пришельцу, из серии фильмов "Чужой" и "Чужой против Хищника". *Маска "Mr. Smooth" основана на маске Райана Гослинга в фильме "Драйв". *Маска "Sweettooth" является отсылкой к серии игр Twisted Metal, где персонаж "Сладкоежка (ориг. Sweettooth)" носил такую. Серия игр Twisted Metal является эксклюзивом для обладателей консоли PlayStation, так что сама маска доступна только пользователям PlayStation 3. *Маска "Commander Crime" отсылается к Cobra Commander из G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. *Маска "Crossbreed" основана на гибридах протоссов и зергов из игры StarCraft 2. *Маска "The Orc" отсылается на расу орков из игр серии WarCraft. *Маска "Gage Blade" отсылается на игру "Army of Two". Один из героев носил такую. *Маску "Alpha Force" используют бойцы Murkywater, а описание маски в инвентаре намекает на интернет-мем Doge. *Маска "The Optimist" отсылается на Оптимуса Прайма (главный герой практически всей франшизы "Трансформеры") и Киберчеловека (существа из сериала "Доктор Кто"). Лицевая часть маски походит на лицо Киберчеловека, а рама — элементы с головы Оптимуса. О причастности Киберчеловеа также говорит описание маски. *Маски из Gage Assault Pack сделаны с образов злодеев из вселенной Marvel. *Маска "Thespian" — отсылка на серию игр "Halo". Солдаты там носили подобные шлемы. *Описание маски "Ухмылка" предположительно является частью биографии Вулфа до его вступления в команду грабителей. *Описание маски "Graham" говорит о любви игроков CS уворачиваться от пуль прыгая. *Маска "Medusa" отсылается на Горгону Медузу — чудовище из древнегреческой мифологии. *Маска "Anubis" отсылается на одноимённое божество Древнего Египта. *Маска "The Cursed One" отсылается на Короля-чародея из трилогии Властелин колец. Маска повторяет внешний вид лица Короля-чародея без шлема, а также в её описании говорится, что он был подчинён Бриллиантом, в то время как с Королём-чародеем произошло тоже самое, только с поправкой на Кольцо Всевластия. *Маска Venger очень похожа на маску Бэйна из фильма Тёмный Рыцарь: Возрождение легенды. На Бэйна также намекает её описание. *Вероятно, маска "Камул" является отсылкой на существ Назгулов из "Властелина Колец", а маска "Demonshank" имеет сходство с шлемом Саурона из того-же "Властелина Колец" (на Саурона также намекает описание маски). *Маска "Тидс" является отсылкой на Стига — персонажа из "Top Gear". *Маски British Bulldog, Old Blood and Guts и The Constable из Gage Historical Pack созданы по образу реальных политических деятелей (Уинстона Черчилля, Джорджа Паттона и Шарль де Голля). Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Разное PAYDAY 2